The Hate That Blind
by Writer65
Summary: Second part of the "Brotherhood Trilogy" Six years after A NEW LIFE, Koda s life has never been better, with two brothers that love him and a peaceful place to live, but soon, things will start to fall down when a new threat rises from the darkness to torment the three brothers...
1. Welcome to this Day

"Get down!" a young boy, who had fifteen years old yelled.

_Waking up in the light of a shining new day_

_Giving thanks to the moon for guiding my way_

"What?" a young man, who had twenty-two years old asked, he and his brother were waiting for their youngest brother.

"Get down! Get down!" the young boy shouted as he was coming closer to his brother, with a caribou stampede following him.

"Koda!" shouted the other brother, who had twenty-four years old, then both him and his brother take cover behind their canoes, soon the young boy joined him.

The two youngest brothers make a call of excitement as the caribou stampede passed jumping over them, after all the animals have passed, the three brothers have passed them, they two younger brothers started to laugh.

"Good job Koda!" said Kenai as he high-fived Koda.

"Thanks!" said Koda smiling, and then he looked to his other brother "Wow, you have a bad look Denahi"

"Well… hate stampedes!" Said Denahi "I was hoping you´ve learned another thing from Kenai that making stampedes!"

This only made Kenai and Koda to laugh more.

Denahi rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we have to get going; your ceremony is starting soon" Denahi.

"Oh yes, today´s Koda big day!" said Kenai.

"Please, I´ll only get my totem, that´s all" said Koda.

"Well, is an important day for you" Kenai "You´ll giving the first steps to manhood"

"Yes, we thought you were going to be more excited about it" Denahi.

Koda rolled his eyes and stand up, he grabbed his canoe.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let´s go!" he said as he started to run to the river.

Kenai and Denahi looked to each other and then they laughed, soon they were following Koda as they also started to laugh and cheer up as they started to drive through the river.

_There is no greater gift to the soul_

_Lie in each breath that my body can hold_

_So great spirit, hear my voice, today_

Kenai and Denahi were step on a giant rock; Koda was on another big rock that was before the one where Kenai and Denahi were.

"Come on!" Kenai "Jump"

Koda get ready to jump and got ready to jump, he did it but he slipped once he was on the rock, lucky Kenai grab him by his coat and pulled him to them.

"Wow" Koda said once he was safe from danger.

Denahi laughed and then they saw birds lying over them, they cheer up and started to jump into the air.

_Welcome, magic_

_Welcome, sweet sun ray_

_Love is no secret_

_Look all around you_

_Welcome to this day_

They were now racing down on an ice mountain on their canoes.

Then Kenai and Denahi got some fish on the river, when they had the fishes on their trap, they look to the other side but nothing happened.

"I was expecting a mammoth to be honest" Denahi.

"Yeah, me too" Kenai.

"Let´s get this fishes on the basket before anything else happens" Denahi.

"Okay" responded Kenai, who was a little bit disappointed he really was expecting some mammoth.

_Life is simple and clear when you make the right choices_

_It's true that you're here when you find your own voice_

_Oh, my brothers and sisters believe_

_You are just what you are meant to be_

_Oh, Great Spirit, hear my voice, today_

As the three brothers arrived back to the village, some kids who were playing started to surround Koda.

"Yes, Koda´s back" one of them yelled.

"Koda, are you happy for receiving your spirit rock?" one boy asked.

"Yes, I guess" said Koda as he took some rope to tie the basket to the tree.

"Well, someone's don´t sound so convinced" said a voice from the tree´s, it was Emily, who had now the same age of Koda, only that her was two months older than him, ironically Emily´s totem has been the Bear of Love. She was now a beautiful girl and very attractive.

Also, between her and Koda had started to be… something beyond friendship, Koda feel really attract for her and the same thing happened with Emily, only that none of them wanted to accept it.

"Well, I don´t remember her been so happy when she got the bear of love" Koda "Do you remember her face of that day?"

Koda got a mad but funny look on his face what make all the kids laugh.

"Very funny" said Emily smiling "Now we´ll see how you manage, after all, many people gets disappointed about their totems at the beginning"

"Well, I´ll be happy with everything" said Koda smiling as he tied the basket to the tree.

This make Emily smile again.

_Welcome, magic_

_Welcome, sweet sun ray_

_Love is no secret_

_Look all around you_

_Welcome to this day_

Then everyone start to yell that Tanana was back from the journey she did for get Koda´s totem.

"Come on" said Kenai who had finished tiding his basket to another tree, then he and Denahi started to run to where the ceremony was going to take place.

The children yelled of joy and started to run.

"Let´s go" Emily.

"I´ll catch you soon" said Koda.

Emily nodded with the head, and she started to walk away, then Koda looked to the trees, after waiting for a minute, a teenager bear came out, lucky there was no one else besides Koda, so they were safe.

"Hello Bucky" Koda.

"Hello" said Bucky smiling, and then he and Koda hugged each other. "I´m proud of you"

Koda smiled and looked at him, breaking the hug.

"Thanks for been here"

"Anytime friend" said Bucky smiling.

Even if Koda was human and Bucky a bear, they still hang out with each other, and the fact they were now from different species didn't bother them at all, they were friends and that was what really mattered.

"So, ready for your big day?" asked Bucky.

"I´m only getting my totem, it´s not big deal" Koda, the two of them have started to walk to the ceremony place.

"Well, humans have strangest traditions" Bucky.

"Yes" Koda.

"And, are you sure no one will tried to hunt me?"

"Positive, they know you´re my friend, and no one is going to hurt you"

"Great, and happy for been here" Bucky.

"Thanks bro" said Koda, then he pushed Bucky, playfully, and then started to run while he was laughing.

Bucky also laughed and started to chase Koda as the two of them laughed like if they were children's.

_Welcome, magic_

_Welcome, sweet sun ray_

_Love is no secret_

_Look all around you_

_Welcome, magic_

_Welcome, sweet sun ray_

_(Sweet sun ray)_

_Love is no secret_

_Look all around you_

_Welcome to this day_

_Look all around you_

_Love is no secret_

_Look all around you_

_Welcome to this day_


	2. Koda s Ceremony

Tanana was an amazing person, even if she was now ninety-six years old, she was still able of making journey to get people´s totem, and she even didn´t have problems to walk, the only thing he need to control was food, because her stomach was a little delicate, but in general, Tanana was still able to do a lot of things, after all, the last Shaman, the one before her, have lived one hundred years, so, Tanana will be between their lovely village a lot more.

She walked until the front of the crowd and then throws the torch she had on her hands to the wooden pile, while this was burning everyone else cheered and then they bowed.

Then, Tanana proceeded with the ceremony.

"When each of us comes of age, the great spirits reveal to us a totem that will help us through our lives, some of us use love to guide us, other wisdom" Tanana said looking at Kenai and Denahi, the two of them smiled, then Tanana proceeded "Koda"

Koda and Bucky appeared at the same time, like Koda have promise, no one tried to hurt Bucky, they were aware he was Koda´s friend and he´ll not try to hurt anybody, he was their guest, Koda walked to Tanana while Bucky went to sit next Kenai and Denahi.

"Hello" said the two brothers to the young bear.

"Hello" said Bucky as he sits down, then he looked to Koda and Tanana who were talking. "You must be very proud of him don´t you?"

"Yes" said Kenai smiling.

"Me too" Denahi, then, with a nostalgic but funny tone he added "Our little brother becomes a man"

Meanwhile with Koda and Tanana, the old shaman had just marked Koda´s face with berry juice.

"Excited?" asked Tanana.

"It can be said so" said Koda smiling "Whatever the spirits got for me, I´ll excel at it"

"Oh that´s the attitude Koda!" said Tanana smiling "Koda, I´ve been to the Mountain where the Lights touch the Earth, and the Great Spirits have reveal me finally, your totem, to become a man, your actions must be guide for one thing, your totem is…bravery"

There was a moment of silent, and Koda´s was now surprised, he wasn´t disappointed, he was surprised, he was expecting anything except Bravery, after all, he didn't thought it match him very well, but even do, he´ll do his best.

"_I was expecting the Bear of Love"_ Koda thought "_But… The Tiger of Bravery it´s also good"_

"Yes, Bravery, one of the most important totems Koda, because with this, people can make wonderful things, not only for him but also of others, Koda, let bravery guide your actions Koda, and one day, you´ll be a man, and you´ll put your hand right next to your brothers" said Tanana, then she and Koda looked to the wall where Kenai´s and Denahi´s, as well Sitka and their ancestors, marks where.

Koda walked to the wall and Tanana approached him, she took his hand and raised it, everyone else started to cheer for Koda, Bucky join them with bear roars of happiness, Tanana laughed and then she hugged Koda.

Koda also hugged her, even if he didn´t exactly thought the totem was for him, he was happy, and after all, he had said that anything that his totem were, he will excel at it, and he´ll do it.


	3. Wolf and Tiger (1)

"Disappointed?" Bucky asked to Koda, the ceremony have finished and the two friends were walking back to the village´s center.

"No" said Koda "It´s just… weird, I mean, I´m a bear, so, why a tiger?"

"Well, humans are humans, but those totems are… well, represent the animal they are on the inside, like Kenai, he´s a man but inside him is a bear, so, you´re a bear but you´re inside animal is a tiger" Bucky.

"True, well, then I´m a human, bear and tiger"

"Yes, no mention, your brothers are bear and wolf"

"Yes, counting Sitka, an eagle, a wolf, a bear and a tiger, cool team"

"Yes, a little weird but cool" Bucky.

"True" said Koda "Besides, I don´t think I´ll be able to follow it"

"Why not?"

"I´m not brave"

"Of course you are, remember that time when we were outside the monster´s cave, it was late at night and I tell you to go back, but you insisted in going to see, so, even if I didn't wanted you go on yourself and found out that the monster was only a blind old bear?"

"Yeah, but that was… different"

"I don´t think so, I think you´ll put your hand on that wall " Bucky "And become a man, whatever that means"

"Well, according to Denahi, it means you´re no longer a boy, but a man, a person who can take care of himself but also help others, it´s responsible and kind, and, well, mature"

"Bears do that when we don´t need or mothers anymore" Bucky "You humans do all the things more complicate"

"You got that right, sometimes, I miss the bear´s life, it was so easily"

"Yes, so… have you considered, be a bear again"

It take some moments to Koda to answer.

"Sometimes, but, I wouldn´t do it even if I got the chance, you know the reason"

Bucky nodded with the head.

"You really love them"

"And they love me so… you understand"

"Yes I do, and I´m happy for you" said Bucky with a smile, a true smile "If you´re happy, then nothing else matters"

"Thanks Bucky" said Koda.

"Anytime Koda" Bucky.

Then, it was time to said goodbye.

"I have to start the journey to the Salmon Run now" Bucky "Otherwise I´ll don´t get in time"

"I understand, thanks for come, it mean a lot to me" Koda.

"Hey, I will never miss an event as important as this, besides, you´re my friend Koda and like we have said a lot, nothing is going to change that, never"

Koda smiled and then they shared a hug, when they were done, Bucky started to walk to the woods.

"Will see again" Bucky.

"Yes, and said hello to all from me"

"I will, so, see you later Koda"

"See you later Bucky"

And finally Bucky disappeared between the trees, so Koda started to walk back to his tent, but then he took his totem and examined it, like he had said to Bucky, he wasn´t disappointed, he was confused, he was sure we´ll have the Bear of Love, not the tiger, he had never see himself as a tiger, he didn´t considered himself brave, of course he had tell Kenai he was a ragin ball of brown fur, but he had said it just in game, so, he didn´t really thought of himself as a brave boy.

And while he was thinking, a crown of flowers reached his head, Koda looked at it confused and then he heard Denahi´s voice.

"Oh there´s my brave man" said Denahi as he imitated a girl on troubles, then he started to laugh.

"Aren't you a little bit old for this" asked Koda, but it was clear we was also having fun watching his brother acting like a lady in danger.

"Meh, I like to tease you sometimes and Kenai"

Koda laughed and took the crown off of his head.

"And this?"

"It´s a new family tradition I decided to start when Kenai got his totem" said Denahi smiling, but then he got a more serious expression "But talking serious, how you feel about your totem?"

Koda started to tell Denahi how he was feeling, and that he didn´t thought he will excel at it.

"But Koda, you´re brave" Denahi.

"I´m not"

"Yes you are, like that time when we were on The Mountain Where the Lights Touched the Earth, I was about to… kill Kenai and you jumped over me and knock me down to save him, then you took my spear and run away just to protect Kenai, and you were only a cub Koda"

Koda´s eyes were open at Denahi´s memories.

"Besides, you decided to become a human for us, that was brave of you, even do you knew you have to said goodbye to a lot of things you loved"

This made Koda thing, Denahi smiled and hit him on the back of his head.

"Trust me Koda, you´ll do it! Besides, I was like you when I got my totem"

"Come on Denahi!"

"It´s true, when I got the Wolf of Wisdom, I didn´t knew what to think, I wouldn´t thought it will fit me, I mean, me wise? That wasn´t for me, but, so I didn´t make an effort to follow it, but after Sitka joined the spirits, I knew I´ll have to, even if I failed at the beginning, but, we all make mistakes, so, it´s like the time when we were teaching you how to walk like a human, It´s fine if you can´t make it at the first try, when the moment came you will, in this case, it´s fine if you don´t understand what your totem means, when the times comes, you will"

Even if Koda didn't respond, Denahi knew his words had made him think, so he smiled and lifted his hand.

"I guarantee to you little bro"

Koda looked at him, even if he wasn´t still too sure, he smiled and joined hands with his brother.

"Thanks Denahi"

"You´re welcome, oh and Koda, Kenai´s want to talk with you, he´s near the river"

"Okay, I´m going to see it right now"

With that said Koda started to walk to the river, when Denahi called him again.

"Koda"

"Yes?" said Koda turning around to see his brother.

Denahi smiled at him.

"I´m proud of you hairball"

Koda smiled, he stopped for a minutes and then run to Denahi and hugs him.

"I know I´m too old for this, but, thanks Denahi"

"Hey, you´ll never be too old to show your love for your big brother" said Denahi returning the hug.

Koda smiled and then break the hug.

"Now I´m checking on Kenai"

"Yes please, make sure he don´t lose the fishes again"

Koda smiled and walked to the river, while Denahi looked to the sky, he smiled, he had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but, adopting Koda, wasn´t one of them, even if he had his doubt at the beginning, he was happy knowing that he had both Kenai and Koda, even if he had tough that been the older brother mean the younger ones will had to do everything he said, he now understood that been the older brother mean take care of his younger brother and been a role model for them, he knew how Sitka felt as the older brother, and he was feeling great, only that he wished that on Kenai´s ceremony he had talk with Kenai instead of teasing him, but he smiled and thought:

"Past is the past, there´s nothing we can do" besides, he still liked to tease Kenai at sometimes.

Anyways, he was happy for Koda, he couldn´t ask for more…


	4. Bear and Tiger (1)

Koda found Kenai near the river; he was throwing stones to the water when Koda approached him.

"Hi" Koda.

Kenai turned his head to see Koda and smiled.

"Right the person I want to see" he said as he walked to Koda "Did wise man already told you how important that is your totem and that maybe it don´t make any sense to you at the beginning but someday it will and that day you will become a man?"

"Pretty much yes" said Koda smiling "And also that you wanted to talk with me"

"Yes I want to"

"About?"

"About your totem" Kenai.

"Oh that"

"Yes, I know, everyone is talking about it, how important is and, all that stuff right?"

"Right, but…"

"Tell me, I´m here to listen"

"Well, I don´t feel bravery fits me, because, well, I don´t see myself as a brave person, but both Bucky and Denahi said that I´m brave, so, it´s confusing"

"Yes, I know the feel" said Kenai showing his totem to Koda "When I got it, I hated my totem; I was expecting something else, like The Tiger of Bravery, and by that time, bears weren´t my favorite animal, besides, love? What kind of threating was that? Besides, the only thing I wanted was to put my hand on the wall, when the real thing I needed was to understand my totem and follow it, I guess I was so arrogant and foolish by that time to realize it"

"But Kenai, you…" said Koda but his brother interrupted him.

"Please wait Koda, I want to finish first"

"Okay"

"Thanks, so, yes for me my totem was a waste of time and I didn´t wanted it, so I told myself I was going to do anything to become a man, except following my totem, despite Sitka´s words, I was so angry, but then, you came into my life Koda, and even if I didn´t like you at all at the beginning, soon I started to realize how important my totem was, and all thanks to you Koda, you not only helped me to see why I was love, but also, you helped me to become a man and, Denahi said that I show him how powerful the love is, but Koda, you were the one who show me how powerful the love is Koda, so thanks"

"Kenai" said Koda, not knowing really why Kenai was telling this "I… don´t know what to said"

Kenai smiled.

"If you help me to become a man, I´m sure you will don´t have any problem by becoming one by yourself, that and also, to remind you, you´re not alone Koda, every time you have doubts, come with me or with Denahi, we are here for you Koda, and remember this, even if your totem make any sense at the beginning, soon it will be, and maybe in the most unexpected way you can imagine"

Koda smiled and saw Kenai.

"You have a lot of experience on it"

"Look at you" Kenai "You were like a gift from the sky to me"

"So you're advising me to expect everything that can happen"

"Yes, anything" Kenai

"Well, I´ll be prepare for anything, and, as long as I have you, and Denahi, I can handle everything"

Kenai face now reveled a sad expression, he had a similar thought the day of his ceremony, he had believed that, despite he didn´t get the totem he wished, he at least had Sitka, and that same day, his brother had passed away, now he was fearing that something similar could happened to him, or Denahi, or even Koda, he didn´t wanted to thought on it, but, he couldn´t avoid it, but he didn´t wanted Koda´s big day to be ruined, so he smiled instead.

"That´s right hairball"

Koda looked at him with and awful look, but they ended laughing, and then Kenai putted Koda into a headlock, Koda laughed and got out of it, then he looked to his brother.

"You really trust in me right?"

"Always"

Koda examined his totem.

"I said to Tanana that despite what totem I had, I´ll do my best, and I´m going to do it"

Kenai smiled.

"You´ll be proud of me" Koda.

"Koda" Kenai "I´ve been proud of you for years, you don´t need to show anything to me"

"But I want to show you that I can do this"

"Koda, I know you can, you´ll never disappoint me, never"

Koda bit his lip, but then he shakes his head and smiled.

"You´re right, and, despite all, you wait like two years to become a man"

"Yes, but it was worth it" Kenai "And I don´t repent about that"

As they were talking, the two brothers were walking to the village.

"And "Koda "Does the fact I had the totem you wanted bothers you?"

"Of course not" Kenai "Koda, I´m happy for you, yes I wanted that totem, but, it wasn´t for me, my totem is love and I like that, and if bravery is yours, I'm not only fine with that, it makes me happy, because, like Tanana told me, is the most precious of the totems, and she couldn't be more right, also, I like the bear, it reminds me the time when you were a little hairball"

Kenai said showing his totem; Koda looked at it, smiling.

"I also like it" Koda.

"Yes, tiger of bravery" said Kenai with proud.

Koda smiled at him.

"So, that means I´ll have another nickname and you will finally leave the hairball joke?" Koda.

"Not, I like to call you by that"

"That´s it" said Koda as he launched against Kenai and the two started to fight on the ground.

They were having fun and for both of them, things couldn´t be better, life was wonderful.

…

Over a hill, two mans dressed as wolfs kept watching both Kenai and Koda, who had just finished playing with each other and were now walking to their tent.

"Is he right?"

"Right"

"Great, will inform to the boss, we will be really happy for hearing this"

"Tomorrow, we will start with our plan, and the abomination will be destroy"

"You have said it brother, you have said it"


	5. Hunt

Some days after Koda´s ceremony, the three brothers had to go on hunting, something that Koda didn´t liked at all, he hated to kill animals, but he knew it was an important chore, and that in the village they needed both the animal´s meat and the fur to make new clothes, beside, the bones were also useful, to kids play with them or to do instruments with them, so, Koda just get over it, after all, they thanked the animal for their sacrifice, and, he also knew that if he was still a bear he will also have to hunt down his food.

So, Denahi, Kenai and Koda departed from the village on the morning, they looked for hours for preys but they weren´t able to find any prey, since, some years ago, days after been humans again after coming back from The Salmon Run, the gift to talk with animals had been removed, since none Kenai or Denahi wanted to know what the animals were thinking when they had to kill them, the only exception was with bears, since, those were the animals they get along the most.

"It´s been six hours since he left and still we have nothing" Koda, he was grabbing with both hands his spear, a weapon he didn´t like it, but, he could hold it.

"There must be near here" Denahi "We can´t go back to the village with empty hands"

When they were going to give up, Koda detected something.

"What do you feel?" Kenai.

"Deer" said Koda, as he recognized the smell "They´re near here"

They started to walk in the direction were Koda indicate them, at the end of the way, there was a pack of deer´s that were grazing, Denahi saw that there was a big and strong male on the pack, now they had their prey.

"That´s our goal" said Denahi pointing to the male

"Great" Kenai "And the plan?"

Denahi looked to the other side and saw a bunch of big rocks, perfect for hide them from the animal's sight.

"I have one, now listen to me" Denahi, after explaining the plan to his brothers, they nodded with their heads, and Kenai and Koda go to take their position, between the two rocks there was space enough to animals or humans to pass.

They dragged to make sure animal didn´t see them or hear them, while Denahi stayed on the same place, when Kenai and Koda were ready, he will yell to scare the animals, the deer´s will run in their direction and then Kenai or Koda will have to take the male down, they were only going to have one try and if they failed they will have to return to the village with nothing, so, both Kenai and Koda were conscious of how important this was, so they were ready and serious.

Once Denahi saw them, Kenai on one rock and Koda in another one, he put both of his hand together and made a wolf call, the deer's hear them and started to run, Kenai and Koda were ready, they were keeping an eye of the stampede that was going to them, Koda localized the male before Kenai, so he raised his spear and when the male deer passes between the two rocks, Koda throw his spear to the animal, Kenai saw this and then he knew that his brother ´s spear had reached the animal, so he knew that he didn´t need to launch his own spear, there was no scream from the deer , but he get away from the others, when all the other deer´s have disappeared, Kenai and Koda walked to the injure animal, while Denahi was approaching them, the animal was dying down, Koda´s spear had reached him on his stomach and the animal had started to bleed, Denahi was the one who walked to him, he gently took his head on his hands.

"We thank you, brother deer, for your sacrifice to our survival, we promise to you that he won´t waste anything of you, thank you" with that said, Denahi broke the animal´s neck; it was a fast death, then the leave the animal´s head on the ground.

Then he took Koda´s spear from the animal and then he deliver it to Koda, who was about to grab the spear when he saw the blood, even if Koda was getting used to it, he still felt uncomfortable at the sight of blood, but he ended taking it, Kenai walked to a trees that were near them, they were on autumn so, leaf tree were all over the place, Kenai took one of them and then he gave it to Koda.

"To clean it" Kenai said pointing the spear´s point.

Koda smiled and took it, and then he cleaned his spear with it.

"Thanks" said Koda smiling.

"Always keeping an eye on you" said Kenai smiling.

And when Koda was about to responds, a net came out of nowhere and it took Koda, the impact was so strong that Koda was launched to a bushes that were behind him, and then he disappeared.

"KODA!" both Kenai and Denahi screamed, they leaved the animal that they have just taken down and run in the direction were Koda have disappeared.

They find him wrestling on the ground, trying to get out of the net, when it had hit him, he had lost his spear, so he didn´t have any weapon.

"Koda!" said Kenai "Don´t worry, I´ll get you out!"

"Hurry up Kenai!" said Koda as he stopped moving.

With the knife that Denahi have given him on his birthday, Kenai cut the net, and released Koda.

"Thanks" said Koda as he got out, but then he looked to both sides.

"What was that?!" asked Denahi as he also looked around.

A strange circle object appeared, it was silver and it stopped on Denahi´s feet, he examined it and then the object exploded, releasing a cloud of smoke that surround the three brothers, they started to cough and they walked away from it.

"We´re under attack!" scream Denahi.

From the bushes, two men appeared, on their hands they had weapons that were unknown for the three brothers, in modern day we call this sword, but for that time, it was strange, but Denahi knew something, those men had something against them, and he was going to fight back.

One man screamed and launched against Denahi, with the sword pointing at Denahi´s stomach, but Denahi moved to the other side and the sword ended up sticking on one tree that was behind Denahi, the man cursed and before he could do something, Denahi punched on the face, knocking him down, then he looked back to Kenai and Koda.

Kenai tried to attack with his spear, but the man cut it in two pieces, Kenai looked amazed at his destroyed weapon, the man tried to hurt him but Kenai dodge it and kicked the man´s stomach, his let the sword fall from his hand and then Kenai punched him on the face, breaking his nose, the two mans were now out of combat.

"Are you fine?" asked Denahi walking to his brothers, in his hands was the man´s sword.

"Yes" said Koda as he walked to the man and took his sword "What is this? And what was that?"

Koda pointed to the place where the object had reached them.

"I don´t know" Denahi "But I know that we aren´t s safe here"

"Why they attack us anyway?" Kenai.

"I don´t know, but I don´t want to find out right now, there must be more of them near, we have to go, now!" Denahi.

But before they could do anything, another person appeared, this time; it seemed to be a woman, she was wearing red fabric all around his body, except on the legs and arms, when she had only one piece tied it, she´s boots were also red, she also was wearing a mask, but his red hair was still visible, on the mask there was painted a red skull, the mask had two holes on the skulls eyes, so that way the eyes could see through them.

The three brothers were astonished as they saw that strange women.

Then she pulled out two sais, the three brothers had never seen a weapon like that, and they knew that woman wasn´t friendly, so they get ready to fight, the woman started to twist the sais on their hands quickly, and then she started to move his arms as she was getting closer to the three brothers, who backed away from her, then she made a jump and it landed right behind Denahi, Kenai and Koda, the one she had in front was Denahi, so she quickly kicked Denahi on the jaw when he was turning around to face her, Denahi fell to the ground, then Kenai come to save him while Koda was helping Denahi to stand up.

Kenai tried to punch the woman but her dodge him, then se cut Kenai´s cheek, a red line appeared in Kenai´s cheek as the blood started to come out, Kenai touched the wound and then he saw it was bleeding, then she looked to the woman, even if she had a mask, Kenai could tell she was smiling, then the woman tried to slice Kenai´s chest but this time Kenai avoid the attack, the woman keep trying to hurt him but Kenai keep dodging her.

"I´m fine" said Denahi to Koda "Help Kenai!"

Koda nodded with the head as he walked to Kenai, but first he grabbed Denahi´s spear which had survived, Koda hit the woman´s legs, since she was facing Kenai she didn´t see Koda coming, the woman let a scream of pain come out, then Koda punched her on the head, the woman fell down and the mask flew through the air, now they could see the woman´s face.

She was beautiful, like her long red hair that reached his shoulders, but they couldn´t think on that right now, because the woman quickly recovered from the attack and stood up, before Koda could fight back, the woman kicked him on the hands and the spear go out of his hands, then, she make a kick on the air and break the spear into two pieces, when she landed back on the ground, the knock down Koda, now Kenai was going to defend his brothers, quickly he push the woman away from Koda, then he grabbed the spear´s tip.

"Koda" Kenai "Quick, the other one"

Koda nodded and he run to get the other one, the woman quickly attacked Kenai once again, this time with the sais, Kenai defend himself with the tip, but he only had one and the women two, so the woman take advantage of this, while Kenai stopped one sai, the other one cut him on the arm, Kenai kicked the woman and she backed away.

"Kenai!" Koda screamed as he throws the other tip, Kenai caught it and then she looked at the woman.

"Let´s dance"

The woman smiled.

And then the two of them started fighting, the woman tried to stab Kenai but he stopped the sais with the spear tip, then Kenai tried to stab her but it was the same thing, the woman was also fast, then the both tips were stuck with the two sais, Kenai tried to push the woman but she was pushing him back, none of them seemed to give up.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kenai screamed to the woman´s face.

"Because that´s what he wants!" the woman respond, also screaming.

"How´s he?!" Kenai.

Then, Kenai looked at the woman's eyes and he felt, compassion, he saw a person who had suffer a lot on his life, and that she didn´t wanted to do what she was doing, she was forcing to do it…

Koda was now behind the woman with a rock on his hand, ready to hit her on the head with it to help Kenai win the match, Denahi was also recovered, and he was looking at the fight, for a moment he was surprised, he saw a hundred of possibilities for the two of them won, but they were…

Stuck in the other's eyes…

Denahi couldn´t explain it, he just saw Koda with a rock, he knew it was the only way, but then he saw something else, five more men's were watching them, and two of them had arcs with arrows on it, pointing to Koda and Kenai, before Denahi could scream, an arrow hit him on the back, Denahi´s words were stocked on his throat, then he fell unconscious to the ground, the spear was poisonous, the poison wasn´t going to kill him, but he will be sleeping for a couple of hours.

Koda turned to see his brothers and when he saw him unconscious he was about to scream when another arrow hit him on the back, like Denahi, we will sleep for a long time.

This made Kenai get back to reality as he saw his two brothers on the ground, and like them, an arrow hit him on the back, the woman moved to one side so Kenai fall to the ground, then the mans who had saw the fight appeared, one of them, was applauding, and it was an old face that many will like to forget…

"Good show Anastasia" said Arrluk as he walked to the middle of the scene, followed by two giant men, and they were giant, almost like a bear, both were hairless and their backs were full of scars of lashings, Denahi thought he had saw five man, when he only saw two that were like three man's together.

"I was going to defeat them!" Anastasia screamed.

"Yes you were" said Arrluk laughing "Now, clean the wounds, remember, the boss want them alive!"

"That´s was not what he told me!" said Anastasia walking to Arrluk, now they were face to face "He said that they will have a fast death!"

"Change of plans sweetie" Arrluk "The old ladies want them alive, apparently they are part of a bigger plan"

"This is not fine Arrluk" Anastasia "I didn´t agreed to this!"

"You want to face him Anastasia?" Arrluk "If you want to stay a life, you should shut your mouth, you are always bothering him, no wonder why he put me on charge!"

Anastasia was about to talk when one of the man´s interrupted her.

"Boss, we have clean the wound, they will not die" said.

"Great! Now let´s go, we need to get back to the campsite before it gets dark"

One man carried Kenai and Koda while another one carried Denahi, they started to walk while Arrluk just gave Anastasia a teasing look, and Anastasia cursed him, that wasn´t right, the only reason why she accepted the hunt was because…

She wanted to kill them fast, so they didn´t suffered a more painful death at hands of… him.

But now, they were going to see him.

"_So many years, doing the same thing, and I can´t do anything about it"_ she thought, then she started to follow the others, thinking if she could at least do something for the three brothers…


	6. A New Enemy

When the three brothers were awake, they saw that they were on real troubles.

They were three different wooden poles, in straight line and each brother was tied to a different pole with ropes, the first one in awake was Kenai, once he saw the situation on what they were now, he started to yell his brothers names to wake them up.

"What?" said Denahi tired, but once he saw around him, he immediate waked up "Where are we?!"

"What is this place?" asked Koda. "How we get here?"

"I don´t know" Kenai "The only thing I remember was… a woman, she was, fighting me"

"I also remember her" Denahi "And, some men, but everything else is, blurred"

Then they tried to get free but they were tied too well.

"It´s useless" Denahi "It´s too strong"

"Damn it" Kenai "How will want to do this to us?"

The entrance of the room was covered by a red piece of clothing, then entered in the room no one else than Arrluk, now he had changed a lot, a muscle man that was wearing some kind of armor, it had still have scars from the time Kenai had beat him.

"Hello brothers" said Arrluk with a smile.

"I must have known!" said Kenai with an angry face "You bastard!"

"It´s also a pleasure to see you again Kenai"

"You´re the man who killed the bear cub!" said Koda with anger.

"Oh, I´m pleased you remember me, even after all this years" said Arrluk.

"Too bad we can´t forget your horrible face" Denahi "You got too far this time Arrluk, you better untie us and release us before things get ugly"

Arrluk laughed.

"You´re not in the right position to threat Denahi, none of you are!"

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Kenai.

"You will not!" Arrluk "Last time you got me by surprise, but now, I´m ready for payback"

"You´re a coward, so much than what I thought" Denahi "If you want revenge at least release my brother for a fair fight"

"Denahi, I wish I could kill the three of you right now, nothing will make me happier, but, I must follow orders"

"Orders?" Denahi "By who?"

"By my boss, but he prefers they call him, Sangilak"

"Sangilak?" the three brothers asked.

"That´s right" Arrluk "He´s going to do justice on this earth, and also, going to clean it from the abomination we have here"

To Kenai that was enough.

"Call my brother abomination again and I´ll tear you apart!" said Kenai.

Arrluk smiled at Kenai´s words.

"You are not going to do nothing to me" Arrluk "Instead; Sangilak is going to destroy you all!"

"If he´s so powerful and bad why he don´t show himself to us?" Denahi "It´s because he´s afraid of us?"

"Oh he´s here, I only come here to say hello and goodbye" said Arrluk, with a smile, and then he leaved the room.

"This isn´t over!" Kenai "You and me are going to talk!"

Arrluk didn´t listen to Kenai anymore and leaved the place, now, in his place, a big muscular man, wearing some kind of armor and a black bear skin as a cape; with a scar on his right eye entered into the room.

"Goodnight, my name is Sangilak" he said, his voice was cold and deep "And I´m here to release you"

Denahi, Kenai and Koda stayed silent, Sangilak look was frightening, he was taller than any of them, also, more muscular and probably, stronger, also, Koda was afraid at the fact that Sangilak wear bear skin as a cape, he remembered Tug and thought the worst.

"Release us" Denahi, he was making his best to keep things under control "I hope so, you see, all this, must be a misunderstanding"

"Of course" Sangilak "I´m sure that´s all, a misunderstanding, as I´m pleased to tell you that you and your brother can be free this same night"

"My brothers" Denahi "I have two, no one"

"What?" Sangilak said, and then he pointed with his finger at Koda "You call that thing brother?"

"His name is Koda!" Kenai "No thing"

"And Denahi and Kenai are my brothers" Koda.

"He had said it!" Denahi "You said this was a misunderstanding, if you let us go now, it will be the end of it, we will just leave and act like if nothing had happened"

"You don't understand" Sangilak "I´m here to release you from Koda"

"We don´t need be released of Koda!" Kenai "He´s our brother, our family, now let us go!"

Sangilak shook his head.

"That´s not possible, you see, you young man, some years ago, the Great Spirits made a horrible change on you, they turn you into a horrible beast know like bear!"

"Bears are not beast! And I made a great sin so I deserve it, and besides, I´m happy that had happened, because that way, I met the best thing in my entire life" Kenai said looking at Koda smiling, his brothers smile cheered up Koda.

"That´s what I'm talking!" said Sangilak angry "Since that incident you have living believing that what happened was fine, but no! That´s not fine, since that day you have a curse, and that curse is the abomination you name Koda! And I'm going to free you from it!"

"Listen!" said Denahi with a mad tone "Koda is not an abomination, and if will be better for you that you don´t call him like that never again! And second, he´s not a curse, he´s our brother, and now, you better release us while you still got the chance, or…"

"Or what?!" Sangilak interrupted him.

"Or it will be problems" Denahi "We have friends, and once they saw we not return to our village, they will come, and they will find you, and then you´re going to pay for your crimes!"

"No one is going to find you!" Sangilak "And even if they do, I have an army, your village don´t stand a chance against my power! I´m Sangilak, son of Torngarsuk, my name means strongest of all and my father did well on put me that name!"

"We don´t care about your name" Denahi "We have the Great Spirits from our side"

At this, Sangilak laughed like if he had heard a good joke.

"Don´t make me laugh so hard, wolf of wisdom" Sangilak made fun of Denahi´s totem "Soon, I´ll release a power that even The Great Spirits wouldn´t be able to stop, I´ll be invincible"

"You´ll never defeat The Great Spirits!" Koda "You´re just a man in comparing!"

"You don´t have any right to talk abomination" Sangilak.

"You call him like that again and I swear I will kill you!" Kenai.

Sangilak looked at Kenai.

"Look at you" Sangilak "Once you were a man to man of respect, like me, you knew that humans were the superior species and that animals were just for our surviving, but now, you love nature, you love animals, what happened with you?"

"I opened my eyes" Kenai "And discovered a world that´s beautiful; besides, I have always love nature, when I had eight years old I befriended a buffalo"

Then Kenai gave to Sangilak a challenging look.

"Oh, I see, the totem of Bear of Love, how precious it must be, have love for all living things right?!"

"Well, something of love in you wouldn´t be bad!" Kenai "Love makes things wonderful, it´s the most powerful things in the world"

"Love don´t exist" Sangilak "Love is fake"

"That´s not true!" Koda "You´re just jealous because we have it and you´ll never had!"

"Are you so sure?" Sangilak "Why you said it, do you think Kenai really loves you?"

"How you know my name?" Kenai.

"Easy, Arrluk and I have talked a lot about you; about the three actually, anyway, do you really think Kenai loves you? Have you ever considered that all that love Kenai´s feels for you is fake, just a merely excuse to finally put his hand on that wall?! That he was only using you? That he don´t care anything about you?!"

Kenai looked to Koda.

"Don´t listen to him, you know that my love for you is true, hairball"

Koda smiled at knowing that even in the hardest situations, Kenai always tried to make things fun.

"I´m not believing anything this jerk says, I know that you love me"

"You have listened us!" Denahi "You´re a horrible person, we don´t have a doubt about that now!"

"Very well" Sangilak "If you wanted to be that way, I could have set you free, Kenai, Denahi, the only thing you had to do was renounce Koda…"

"I prefer death!" Kenai.

"That´s right, we are three, and we still be three!" Denahi.

"As you wish" Sangilak "Now, you are going to die"

The three brothers were scared, but they didn´t show it, if they had to die, they will die together, and then they will go happy with The Great Spirits to be reunited with the rest of their family.

"But not know" Sangilak "It will be in two nights, when the moon is red!"

"Why?" Kenai, but Denahi understood immediately.

"You´re mad" Denahi "That´s are just legends, nothing else!"

"Are you sure?" Sangilak "Maybe, some legends are true, and this in one of them"

Denahi got a really frightened look; he knew what Sangilak was talking about.

"The blood of the transformed one will open the grave of Kisín" Sangilak.

Then, at hear Kisín name, Kenai remembered the stories Denahi had told him when they were kids to scare him, but he also believed that those were just stories to scare kids, but if they were truth….

"Now, have a good night, as long as you can" said Sangilak, and then he leaved the room with a wicked laugh, a laugh so horrible that froze his enemies.

"Transformed one?" Koda "He´s referring to me, he´s going to sacrifice me to open a grave?"

"No!" Kenai "No one is going to touch you! We must get out of here, as we can!"

"He´s right" Denahi "There must be a way to escape, don´t worry Koda, we aren´t going to allow that anyone hurts you"

"I know, I trust you" Koda "We´re not giving up!"

"No, as long as we are together, we can with everything!" said Denahi, and then he looked around trying to find something to help them on their escape.

…

After talking with the three brothers, Sangilak went to the room of the witches, they were three sister, all of them old and ugly, their hair was white like snow and they nails were sharped and long, they were like claws, also they teeth's were sharped, they seemed more like shark teeth's than humans, they skin was wrinkled and they smell was horrible.

Their room was a dark room when the only thing you could see was the white eyes of the witches, Sangilak hated that place because of the smell, the witches eat their meat fresh and they eat the animal with all and fur, then they leaved the corpses on the floor, but he had to talk with the three of them.

"We have him!" Sangilak "We have the transformed one!"

"Excellent!" said the older witch "Now, we have to get moving, in only two nights the moon will be red, and we need to get to the mountain before, to start the sacrifice, when the moon is on his highest point, we´ll be able to open the grave with the blood of the transformed one"

"And then the great spirits will not be more that a joke for us" Sangilak "The world will be of us!"

"Yes! And our lord Kisín will be released, and will join him on his throne! Nothing can stop us now!" the younger with yelled.

Then they all started to laugh, soon, the world will be of them, all they needed, was Koda´s blood…

**Once again, I love all your comments, but I need something else that just "This chapter is great" or "Good chapter" I need you to tell me what you liked of the chapter, what you didn't liked, what you think of the things that happened on the chapter, please, have this in mind when you post your review, now, thanks for reading and see you next time.**

**Oh also, to kk, I promise that **_**Para Recuperar lo que Estaba Perdido**_**, will be updated real soon, I haven´t left that story, it will be finish so, expect the next chapter real soon.**

**Well, now that´s it, see you later. **

**Bye.**


	7. Red Death

"I think I can untie this" said Denahi, once he was able to put his hands out of the rope.

"Great" Kenai "Go ahead"

Denahi started to unpick the knot, but soon footsteps were heard outside of the room.

"Someone´s coming" Koda said to Denahi, he stopped what he was doing.

Into the room the woman that had attacked them entered to the room, Anastasia, she was still wearing the same red clothes and now she had on her hands a wooden pitcher, she came closer to Koda and Kenai forced his ties but it was useless.

"Don´t bother" said Anastasia "You´ll have your rematch soon or later"

"Untie me and will have it right now" Kenai.

"I´m not here for fight" said Anastasia, who was now in front of Koda "Thirst?"

Koda nodded with the head and Anastasia put the pitcher on Koda´s mouth and Koda drink the water.

"Thanks" said Koda once he was over.

"No problem"

Then she offered water to Denahi, who accept it and finally to Kenai.

"Thanks" said Kenai, even if he wasn´t even meaning it.

"Yeah" said Anastasia, then she leaved the room.

"I hate her" said Kenai.

"Well, at least the water was refreshing" said Denahi as he continued with his work.

On the hallway, Anastasia continued walking when Arrluk crossed on her way.

"Who was your date?" he asked her.

This time Anastasia couldn´t hold it and punched him on the face.

"Leave me alone Arrluk!" then she continued walking leaving him on the floor, with his nose bleeding.

"Bitch!" said Arrluk, and then he saw the blood "One day I´m going to kill you!"

One he tried to be back on his feet, he saw that Sangilak was in front of him.

"You have problems with Anastasia again?" he asked him.

"Yes boss!" Arrluk "You must do something with her, she´s out of control!"

"Don´t tell me what to do! Remember who´s the boss here!" said Sangilak with a loud tone of voice that frightened Arrluk.

"Y…yes boss, I´m sorry for my words!"

"It´s okay, but don´t said something like that never again, and also, I think that for this time I will listening to you, Anastasia has been acting weird lately and I want to find out why"

Then Sangilak continued walking but he stopped to talk with Arrluk one more time.

"Oh, and Arrluk"

"What?"

"I know how much you have missed Kenai, Koda and Denahi, but I don´t want you to go with them"

"Why not?!"

"Because I said it! And you know what happens with the people that don't follow my orders!"

"Yes boss, I know"

"Good boy, now, go to your room, tomorrow we´re starting the journey and I need you!"

"Yes boss" said Arrluk, then Sangilak leaved him alone, despite that he really wanted to piss off the three brothers, he didn´t have the courage to challenge Sangilak orders, so he better started to walk to his room.

…

Anastasia´s room was a wooden square, simple that, an on the floor there was a sleeping bag, a little torch was the room´s only light, Anastasia sit down on his bag, she finally was able to rest from all the action of the day, his bones were screaming in pain, ever since she was Sangilak´s personal assassinate she was the one with more work, even more than Arrluk.

Besides, the wounds she had on his back didn´t help too much.

And also, she couldn't sleep well, all the nights the nightmares stalked her, like they ever had, an now, there was the brothers business, she was tired of that kind of life, she had enough of killing people for Sangilak, she was tired of Sangilak fucking her every time he wanted, she was sick of the violence she had always lived, she was tired of been the red death, she just wanted to…

Start from cero.

But she knew that Sangilak will never allow it, because, she was good at what she do, and Sangilak knew it, for many years he had told her how she was his biggest award and his most luckily acquisition, and also, for her mother…

She was trapped on Sangilak´s hands until the day of his death.

And talking of him, he entered to the room with a malicious smile on his face.

"Good nights my dear Anastasia"

"Good night Sangilak" Anastasia was the only one who call Sangilak by his name when they were closer, the other one simple refer as him as boss.

"My loyal Anastasia, my red death" said Sangilak as he sits down in the right side of the sleeping bag "What´s bothering you my dear?"

"Nothing" said Anastasia, but then Sangilak, with one hand, took Anastasia´s chin and made her look him to the eyes.

"Don´t lie to me!" said Sangilak with an anger look and a savage tone "I know you too well and I want to know what´s happening to you!"

"Nothing, these days have been rough, that´s all!" said Anastasia, not wanting to have sex with Sangilak, every time she was _bad, _sex was his punishment, and it wasn´t pretty.

"That´s better" said Sangilak "But you better get prepare because the days that are coming are not going to be soft, we´re about to make the biggest change in the world!"

"We, that sounds to pack for me"

Sangilak slapped her on the face.

"I had tell you, that never response to me!"

Anastasia breathed and looked at him with a mad look, but then she said.

"I´m sorry Sangilak"

"You better!" said Sangilak "When I buy you to your father he promise to me that you´ll be loyal to me, something I´m starting to doubt, and you know what happens if you disappoint me"

"No!" said Anastasia "I'm sorry, won't happen again! I swear!"

"That´s better, now that I have seen that your loyalty is the same, I can go, and sleep well, tomorrow, hard day"

"Okay" said Anastasia and Sangilak got on his feet, but before he leaved the room, Anastasia call him "He isn´t my father and you know that!"

Sangilak smiled.

"Yes, you´re right, that man is an asshole, I feel sorry for your mother.

Then Sangilak leaved Anastasia, alone in her room, Anastasia lied down on his bag, then she looked to the ceiling, she hated a lot of things, and one of them was Sangilak remembering her why see was there, she stood up once again and closed the door, then she putted a wooden stick on the door to make sure no one will tried to enter, then she took of all his clothes and then she lay down on the bag, slowly, she started to masturbate, she need it, she hated when Sangilak fucked her, but, she liked it when she touched herself, it was….

Delicious.

She liked to touch herself; she liked to go over his body with her fingers.

She continued with this until she fell asleep, not covering his naked body and she didn´t woke up until the screams were heard…

But before of that, she had nightmares.

….

It was a sunny day; butterflies are all over the place.

Mommy was right beside her, hugging her, seen the sunset.

Everything was perfect.

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too Anastasia, my dear daughter"

Everything's perfect, but then, _he_ comes to scene, right beside him there´s a teenager, _he_ comes with her, mommy leaves her alone and goes to talk with _he_, the teenager don´t stop looking at her, she´s afraid of him, he don´t have good intentions.

Mommy screams, tries to run to her but _he_ grabs her, mommy fight´s back but he is stronger, _he_ hits her on the stomach and then _he_ drags her to the tent, she´s froze and tries to go, but the teenager grabs gently his hand.

"No sweetie, mommy and daddy are talking and we need to wait here"

She don´t trust on the teenager, but she doesn´t do nothing, the mother´s continue screaming, and then _he_ comes out of the tent, the teenager and he talk for a long moment, then _he_ talks with her.

"Listen, you are going to go with Sangilak, he´s a good kid and he will take care of you, mommy can´t look after you anymore but Sangilak will"

"We´re going to be very good friends Anastasia" said Sangilak, the teenager smiling.

She fights back, she cries, she wants to stay with mommy, but _he_ don´t allow it, _he _hits her over and over again until she´s unconscious, when she wakes up, she sees that she's no longer in home, she´s naked over a bed, and Sangilak is looking at her.

He isn´t wearing clothes.

"Anastasia, today, a new life starts for you"

That night, Anastasia lost her virginity at the age of eight years old.

…

Mia was looking at the night sky, with her arms crossed, his brother, Takashi, appeared behind her.

"Still no sign of them"

Mia moves his head to both sides.

"Nothing"

Takashi sighs, then he´s about to spoke when a scream is heard in his tent, Takashi looks at his tent and then to his sister.

"I have to go"

"Go" Mia "There´s no problems, I´ll stay here a little longer, waiting if something happens I´ll tell you"

Tadashi nodded with the head and then walked to his tent, he was now a married man and recently his second son had been born, his first-born was four years old, Mia was happy for her brother, but a little sad, now she spend most of the time alone, with the exception of Koda and Kenai, because they hang up most of the time. Also, she still will have to wait four years more to finally be on the age of married a man, and she was a little anxious, she wanted to form a family of his own, but accordingly to ancient rules, twenty five years was the correct age to be married and have kids.

But she get over it, after all, since Koda was the younger one, she took care of him like a mother will do, even if Koda was now a teenager, and like a mother, she was worried.

Kenai, Denahi and Koda had leaved on the morning on a hunting trip, and they haven´t returned yet, it never take them so long before, and everyone in the village was wondering what could possibly happened to them.

Mia prayed to the Spirits that nothing bad had happened to them.

"Mia" someone call her, this time it wasn´t her brother, it was Emily "Any news?"

"Nothing" said Mia sadly.

"Fuck!" said Emily "Why´s taking them so long?"

"I don´t know, but, I had a bad feeling"

"Yes, me too"

Emily walked to Mia.

"What could have happened? An accident?"

"Let´s hope don´t" said Mia, then more footsteps were heard, the two of them turned around to see Akycha.

"Nothing yet" said Emily.

"No" said Akycha worried.

"I´m afraid so" Mia "Listen, we…"

But before she could continue, an eagle passed flying over their heads and landing on a tree that was near there.

"Sitka?" asked Mia.

The eagle saw them and, then he looked to the front, he continued flying and Mia understood what he was meaning.

"My arc, I need my arc" Mia.

"Why?" asked Emily.

But Mia wasn´t listening anymore, she run to his tent, Emily and Akycha exchanged worried looks and walked Mia´s tent, but when they arrive, Mia came out with her arc on hands and the quiver on her back.

"Mia, what´s happening?" asked Emily.

"Tell everybody that I´ll go out for a time" said Mia looking at the woods, in the direction where the eagle had left, then she run into the woods, Emily and Akycha saw her until she was lost of sight in the dark of the night.

Emily then walked to the armory and took one spear.

"What are you doing?" asked Akycha.

"I´m not going to sit down and do nothing while Kenai, Koda, Denahi and now, Mia are all on his own outside" Emily, she took another spear and throw it to Akycha who catch it with one hand "Are you coming?"

Akycha looked to the spear, and then to Emily.

"Yes" he said.

Emily nodded with the head and then they started to follow Mia, who was following the eagle, as long as they were walking, they were also praying to the Great Spirits for protection…


	8. Escape

Mia run for hours and hours, she didn't stop despite his feet compliment, she knew the eagle was Sitka´s spirits, and that the spirit knew about her cousins' location, only armed with his bow, Mia just prayed to the Great Spirits that Denahi, Kenai and Koda were safe wherever they were, and also, to be back on his village as soon as they could, she keep walking until she heard steps behind her, she put an arrow on his arrow and turn his body to face whatever was behind her, but she didn´t saw anything.

The atmosphere around her wasn´t pretty, she was totally alone, her only company was the wind and the sound of the branches of the trees been moving by the wind, and it was an atmosphere of loneliness.

But soon, she heard something behind the bushes; she pointed the arrow to the bunch.

"Show!" she yelled.

There were more moves from the bushes, and then Emily came out alongside Akycha, both of them had spears on their hands.

"I told you, you are too noisy!" said Emily with an anger tone.

"Don´t blame me!" Akycha said in his own defense.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mia looking first to Emily and then to Akycha.

"What it looks like?" Emily "We´re here to help you!"

"I don´t need help"

"Listen, Denahi, Kenai and Koda are missing" Emily "And I´m not going to sit down and do nothing, so, we´re here to help you whatever you want it or not!"

Mia didn´t knew what to say, she and Emily haven´t exchanged words so much, and Mia knew that Emily was a friend of Koda and that she was something like the _outcast_ of the village, she didn´t hated her or wanted any bad for her, it was just that for Mia, Emily was strange and she didn´t had time to know her better, but she was aware that Koda had a crush on her, and Mia was happy for him, and if Mia become her cousin-in-law, she would have more time to know her, but right now that wasn´t what mattered.

"Listen" said Mia, but before she could continue, the eagles call has heard, everyone looked to the sky where the eagle was still flying.

"I agree with Emily in this one Mia" Akycha "Please, let us help you"

Mia sighed; he looked at the two of them and put her bow down.

"Follow me"

…

Denahi was able to release himself from the ropes, and then he unties Kenai and Koda.

"Thanks bro" said Kenai "Now, let´s get out of here!"

"Right!" said Denahi looking at Koda with a worried look.

"I´m fine Denahi" said Koda "Now let´s get out of here before they get back"

The three of them were scared, but no one of them wanted to show it, so they were doing their best to hide it.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise" said Denahi looking at his younger brothers.

"We know" said Kenai "Those bastards took all our weapons!"

"It doesn't matter" Denahi "As we leave this place as soon as we can"

With that said, the three go through the red piece of clothing, outside, they were on a hallway, the ground was made of wood and the sound of the river moving could be heard.

"The river" said Koda "Maybe we´re close to it"

"Yes, I think so" said Denahi "I just hope that doesn´t make our escape more difficult"

Then they continue walking, carefully to not made a loud sound that will alert the warriors, until they get to wooden stairs, they go through them just to find that at the end of it, there was a dark shadow, it was walking in four paths, Denahi, who was in front of Kenai and Koda, watched it more closer and saw that it was a wolf, he had a metal armor on it.

"What´s that?" asked Denahi as he saw the armor.

The wolf heard him and turned to see him to the face, then he growl at Denahi and showed his teeth.

"Maybe if we talk with him, he will calm down" suggested Koda, but too late.

The wolf launched himself against them; luckily the three were able to dodge him, they pull up against the walls and the wolf fell to the stairs end, then he tried to put back on his feet and began to howl calling for help.

"No!" said Denahi "We will alert others!"

…

Anastasia has having nightmares when he heard the firsts screams, everyone said one simple thing.

The prisoners had escaped.

As fast as she could she put on her red clothes and took his sais, then, she remove the wooden stick and then she leaved her room, with his sais on hand ready for another battle.

…

With no time to loose, Denahi, Kenai and Koda run the last part of the route, when they were outside, they saw they were on the deck of a ship, and a really big one, it was made completely of wooden and it had landed at the rivers bank, this river was connected to the sea, so, there was from where the ship have come, but of course, the three brothers didn´t knew anything about it, and neither what was a ship, so, that explained their confuses looks at the construction.

"What´s this?" asked Koda looking around him.

"I don´t know" said Denahi, he was just as confused as Koda and Kenai.

An arrow almost hit Denahi but luckily it missed him, Denahi turned to the direction where the arrow had come, it was from a wooden tower of vigilance, a guard was on it and he had a bow on his hands.

And, if things couldn´t be worst, a giant bear was on the deck with them, just like the wolf, the bear had armor on him, and he wasn´t looking happy.

"No" said Koda, no wanting rot hurt the bear.

Another wolf appeared as well as a mountain lion, and a saber-tooth tiger, all wearing metal armors, and with mad expression on their faces.

"What´s this?" asked Kenai as he and his brothers backed away from the animals "Some kind of animal army?"

As response, the tiger roar and launched against Koda, but Kenai push him to leave him away of the animals range, Koda hit with violence the ship border, but at least he was safe from the animals claws, the bear attacked Kenai but the dodge his attack, while the wolf was trying to bite Denahi, luckily Denahi found a wooden stick, he placed it on the animals claws, the wolf put Denahi against the ground and tried to snatch the stick from his hands, while the tiger turned to see Koda, he was about to attack him again but Koda kick him on the face, he hated the violence against the animals, but he had no choice.

Kenai was hit by the bear and was throwing away; he stood up with difficulty, and saw that there was a boat hanging from a pole with ropes, it was his chance to escape, meanwhile, Koda was able to evade the tiger and Denahi to get free from the wolf.

"Guys!" he called his brothers, they turn to see him and Kenai pointed with his head to the boat.

Denahi and Koda nodded with the head, they slip under the animals and then stood up, they run to the boat and Kenai was looking for something to cut the ropes, Denahi put his hands together, then Koda put his feet on it and Denahi helped Koda to get on the boat, then he looked at Kenai.

"Kenai, come on!"

"I´m coming" said Kenai, still looking for something.

Then, one of Anastasia´s Sais sliced one rope and the boat fall from the left side, where the rope had been cut, Koda slice to the other side and hit it, the weapon landed on Kenai feet´s, he looked at it and took it.

"Denahi quick!" he screamed.

Then he looked that the animals were not moving, just looking, but Anastasia was coming for them, as fast as he could, Kenai pushed Denahi into the boat, Denahi fell and landed on the boat, then Kenai was about to get on, but Anastasia jumped over him and kick him on the stomach, the hit made Kenai fell to the ground.

"Kenai!" Koda yelled.

Kenai saw at the boat, Denahi was going to get off to help him, but he wasn´t to allow it, Kenai throw the sai, despite his inexperience with the weapon, he was able to cut the last rope, the boat fall to the water as Denahi and Koda looked impotent how they were getting away without his brother.

"Kenai!" they both scream, the boat hit the water, and moved from a couple of minutes, until it stopped.

"We have to get back!" said Koda "We can´t leave him there!"

Koda was going to get off but Denahi grabbed him.

"No, not like this" he said with sadness, he looked around and saw two oars, he took them and give one to Koda "We have to go for help"

"What?!" asked Koda with horror "No, we have to save Kenai! We can´t let him there!"

"We are not!" said Denahi "But there´s nothing we can do right now! They´re more and…"

"So?! We can´t leave him there!"

"Denahi!" they heard Kenai´s voice from above "Take him away, make sure his safe, I´ll be fine just go!"

Denahi looked above, then he closed his eyes with anger, the last thing he wanted to do was leave Kenai on that place, but he also had Koda with him, and he knew what was the wiser choice, even if he didn't wanted to make it, he saw that the land wasn´t too far, and the water wouldn't be so deep, so he grabbed Koda by the collar of his coat, then the pulled him to get off of the boat.

"What are you doing?!" Koda asked with anger "Release me! We have to help him! Denahi let me go!"

Denahi had to slap him on the face.

"You will thank me for that later!" he said, and then he continued to pull Koda until the shore. "Koda, I want to help Kenai also, but if we go back, he will only be captured again, and nobody will help us, we have to go for help, and then will be able to rescue Kenai"

"But…" Koda.

"He don´t want you to get in more danger Koda, he have to look for shelter"

Koda looked to the ship again, with a sad look, neither Denahi was happy, a voice inside him was calling him coward for not helping his brother, but his brain was telling him to go for help, otherwise, Kenai´s sacrifice for their freedom was going to be in vain, it was just like when Sitka had sacrifice his life for him and Kenai, just that this time, Kenai wasn´t death, and, for a strange reason, Denahi knew that Sangilak wasn´t going to kill Kenai, the one he wanted was Koda, but the wasn´t going to have it.

"Let´s go" said Denahi with despondency.

This time, Koda didn´t put resistance, they began to run into the woods, for the first time in many years, and Koda was making a bid effort to don´t cry, that and also, was saying in his mind over and over again:

"_This is my fault, all this is my fault!" _


	9. Bear and Monster (1)

Kenai looked how his brothers escaped from the ship.

"Denahi! Take him away, make sure his safe, I´ll be fine just go!" Kenai screamed to his brothers, knowing that Denahi would do the right thing.

He looked how Denahi dragged Koda to the land, he sighed in relief, but the moment didn´t last, Anastasia kick him on the face, making him bleed, Kenai fell to the ground, and then he spit blood from his mouth, Anastasia had grabbed his other sai and now she was pointing both of them to Kenai.

"Surrender" she said.

"Okay" answered Kenai, then he kicked her in the stomach.

Anastasia didn´t scream but made a face of pain, then Kenai turned his entire body to kicked her repeatedly on the stomach and then on the chin, Anastasia fell but quickly put back on his feet, she had leaved her two sais on the ground, Kenai was also back on his feet, throwing punches and kicks to Anastasia, but she dodge every single one of them, then she started to fight back, and Kenai wasn´t so lucky, Anastasia was able to punch him and kick him in different parts of the body, and Kenai couldn't´ doge them, Anastasia was faster than him, Kenai was about to fall once again, but lucky he stop it, but even do he was really tired, also, despite that he was stronger than Anastasia, her blows really hurt him, and debilitate him.

Anastasia pick up from the ground his sais.

"The last time it was the cheek" she said moving her weapons in circles with her fingers "Let´s see what´s this time"

She stopped both of the sais and pointed with them at Kenai.

Kenai tried to hit her, but she dodge him and punched him with the sais handle on the face, then she made a lying kick and hit him on the cheek, then she tried to kick him again but this time Kenai dodge her and punch her in the face, Anastasia backed away as she recovered from the punch.

"Now you have done it!" said Anastasia, she was also bleeding from the nose.

Both Kenai and Anastasia cleaned the blood, Kenai from his mouth and Anastasia from his nose, she put her sais up as Kenai put his fists, they were about to start fight again when a silver circular object landed on their feet's and exploded, releasing a cloud of smoke that surrounded the two of them, they began to cough and then they fell to the ground, Anastasia dropping her weapons, and then, they both passed away.

…

When Kenai woke up, he saw that he was once again on the room where just minutes ago, he was captured with his brothers, only that this time, he was alone, he tried to go out but saw that he was tied to the post again, and this time, they have make his ties stronger, he couldn´t do nothing to release himself.

Also, his entire body was screaming in pain, the fight with Anastasia had leaved him a lot of bruises on the body, also, the kick that Anastasia had given him had made him lost a teeth, and could still feel the taste of blood on his mouth, never before in his life Kenai had received a beating like that.

Alongside him, there was Anastasia on her feet, she had a black eye, and didn´t saw happy either.

"You!" said Kenai "You have any idea of what have you done?!"

Anastasia just looked to the other side.

"Answer me!" Kenai demanded with anger.

"I don´t have to give you any answers!" said Anastasia, without looking at him.

"You captured me, lock me and my brothers and now you said I don´t have the right to ask you something!"

"What do you want me to say you?!" Anastasia "I´m just following orders!"

"Wow, how obedient you are! I will call you dog but I think a dog has more dignity than you!"

Anastasia was about to response when Sangilak entered to the room.

"Leave us" he demanded, Anastasia didn´t said nothing and just leaved the room.

Once they were the two of them alone, Sangilak grabbed a char and sit down in front of Kenai; he looked at him with a smile.

"You and I have a lot of things in common" said Sangilak.

"We´re nothing alike!" said Kenai with a mad look "You´re a monster!"

"Aren´t you?" asked Sangilak with a smile "Killing a poor bear cub mom and leaved the little one orphanage?"

"That was a long time ago!" said Kenai "And I 'pay for my actions, something I´m sure you will also do"

Sangilak laughed and stand up.

"The men´s like me, don´t pay for they crimes, because they aren´t making any bad"

"Not making any bad!" said Kenai "You want to kill a young innocent man just to prove that fairytales are real!"

"Oh trust me Bear of Love, the Kisín legend is real, as reals as you and me"

"Then take me and leave my brother alone!" said Kenai.

"Oh no I can´t" said Sangilak, "The conjuring will only work with the blood of the transformed one, you once were a bear, but now you´re on your natural form, you born human and you are now a human, so your blood is useless, but instead, your brother bear, was born bear and now he´s a human, we need the blood from the one who was transformed and reminded on the form he was changed, otherwise it doesn´t work"

Kenai heard with horror his enemy words.

"The Great Spirits will stop you!"

"No, they don´t, not when I have the three sisters"

"Three sisters?"

"Yes, the three more powerful sorcerers of those lands" Sangilak "Thanks to them, The Great Spirits can´t touch us! In just one hour they created this shield against the Spirits"

Sangilak was referring to the while ship, the shield was like a dome that covered the ship, The Great Spirits couldn't enter or affect the people inside of it, because the magic that the three sisters had use was too powerful.

"But, the magic from the Great…"

"What, you thought that The Great Spirits were the only ones with magic?" asked Sangilak with a horrendous smile "You´re wrong, there´s more magic out there, more powerful, more dangerous, black magic"

"Said what you said" Kenai "You´re just a lout! You have no idea the power of The Great Spirits!"

"And you had no idea of my power" said Sangilak "And when your brother's blood opens the grave, no one will stop me"

"If you touch my brother…"

"Come on, no more threats, there´s no use of them"

"It´s not a threat, it´s a fact!"

"You will be capable of killing me, just to follow your totem?"

"That and a lot more!" said Kenai.

Sangilak get closer to Kenai, now they were face to face.

"Believe it or not, I respect you young man"

"Should I thank you?"

"If you want to, you really respect your totem, and you defend your believes, and the ones you love, believe me, I respect that on a man, maybe, you and me could be really good friends"

Kenai spit to Sangilak face, it was a mixture of saliva and blood, Sangilak smiled, he clean his face with his arm and then punched Kenai on the face, t hurt like a million of demons, Sangilak had a strong hand, Kenai could feel the blood on all his mouth and his nose, Sangilak had broken it, he spitted again on the floor, Kenai looked around, everything was of color red.

"Good talk, don´t you think?" asked Sangilak with a horrible smile, and cleaning his hand, stain of blood with a piece of clothing he had on his pocket.

Kenai tried to response, but the couldn´t, the hit had stunned him, and also, he had his lip broken also.

"That´s all what I wanted to say to you, you´ll life one more day, goodnight, Bear of Love"

With that said, Sangilak leaved the room, outside, Anastasia had been waiting on the hallway.

"Anastasia, you´ll watch him for all the night"

When Anastasia was about to protest, Sangilak raised a hand to shout her.

"It´s an order"

"Yes, Sangilak" said Anastasia.

"Good, now go! And make sure he stays there all the night!"

"Yes" with that said, Sangilak leaved and Anastasia entered to the room once again.

When she saw Kenai, compassion filled his body.

**Well, that was the chapter, now, just wanted to say you that my friend Dark-Divergent made a picture of Sangilak for me, and it´s on Deviant-Art, here´s the link for if you want to see it**

**Just erase the brackets and put it all together: **

**( ) **

**(dark-divergent.) **

**( /art) **

**(/Sangilak-499843625)**


	10. Legends

**Hi, in a response to zombeiebites, I´m sorry to tell that I can´t reveal that, you´ll have to wait to found out that, but for now, enjoy the chapter: **

Denahi and Koda had been running when the rain started, making the shore mud, they were having difficulty´s by passing because their feet's, where stuck on the mud, and Koda slip on it and fell down, with the mud staining his coat.

"Come on Koda, get up" said Denahi helping him get back on his feet.

A howl was heard and Denahi turned his face to see three grey wolfs approaching them; they also had armors on them, they showed his teeth's to Denahi and Koda as the approached to them.

"This is bad" said Denahi.

The wolf roared and began to run towards Denahi, he put in front of Koda, ready to receive the first hit, but before the wolf could touch him, a big buffalo came out from some bushes and hit the wolf on his right side with his horns, the wolf was throw away from Denahi and Koda, the buffalo screamed at the wolf, another wolf roared and jumped over the buffalo biting him, the animal screamed in pain and the other wolf also attacked him, Koda looked how the buffalo had difficulties with the two wolfs, so he looked around and saw a rock, he took it and throw it to one of the wolf, he stopped biting the buffalo and looked to Koda with a mad look, the buffalo take advantage of this, and shake his body to made the two wolfs fall, then he hit with his horns to one of them, putting him against to a three, then he looked at the other wolf and squash him with his hoofs.

The three wolfs, despite their armors, where really hurt, so they gave one last look to Denahi, Koda and the buffalo, they roar and the buffalo respond them, then, the wolfs started to run away in the direction where they have come, then the buffalo take long breaths and then looked to the two brothers.

Denahi was still in front of Koda, in case that the buffalo got any ideas.

But he slowly came closer to the brothers.

"Thank you" said Koda.

The buffalo nodded with the head and then looked to Denahi, smiling.

"Why he´s smiling?" said Denahi, then he looked more closer to the animal and saw something incredible "Spirits, it´s you, the buffalo that Kenai found at the river when he was eight years old, and then took to the village where you eat my plants"

"Yes, I´m Tim" said the buffalo.

Koda smiled while Denahi got a confused look.

"You can understand us?"

"Yes, thanks to the Eagle Spirit"

"Sitka" whispered Denahi "Did he…"

"I was at my home, when I saw an eagle flying at me, I stood up because that kind of behavior is weird on them, anyway, he fly over me and gave me the ability to understand humans, then he transformed into a human, I recognize him immediately, he told me that an old friend is in troubles, and I want to help him"

"It´s our brother" Koda "He´s captured"

"Yes, I know, the spirit told me to find you and to get more help"

"More help?" Denahi "That´s good, but what kind of help?"

"Follow me, I´ll show you"

Tim started to walk away as Denahi and Koda exchanged looks.

"I think we can trust him" Koda "And if Sitka called him must be for something"

"Yes" said Denahi looking at Tim "We are going to need all the help we can"

With that said, the two of them began to follow Tim.

…

They walked until a cave; there was a fire inside the cave.

"Come in, there´s a lot of people that want to see you" said Tim as he entered to the cave, followed by Denahi and Koda.

Inside the cave, around the fire, they were sitting Mia, Emily, Akycha, Tug and Bucky, Rutt and Tuke.

Denahi and Koda looked to all of them with surprise, especially to Tug, who had a confused look on his face.

"You´re here" said Mia standing up, and then she hugged both Denahi and Koda "I was so worried"

All the presents stood up and approached the two brothers.

"Koda, are you fine?" asked Bucky.

"I am thanks" said Koda, but then he got a sad look.

"Wait" said Mia releasing them "Where´s Kenai?"

Denahi looked to the ground as he also got a sad look.

"Where´s the good bear, human, human bear?" asked Rutt.

"Yes, we come here to see him" Tuke.

"He´s still there" answered Koda, both with a sad and mad tone.

…

Denahi had told to all the presents the story of how they had been captured, Sangilak´s words, the escape and how Kenai wasn't able to make it, Koda didn´t say nothing and he just looked at the fire.

"Kisín?" asked Mia "But, that´s just a story to scare kids"

"Yes, but this Sangilak actually believes them" Denahi.

"And for that he needs Koda´s blood" said Tug.

"Yes" Denahi "But he´s not going to have it!"

"Em, excuse us" said Rutt "But, what's Kisín?"

"Yes, we´ve never heard of that before" Tuke.

"Neither I" said Koda.

"Same case" said Bucky.

"I think we need some information before" said Tim "I don´t know that stories"

"I do" said Emily "I have always liked that story, but… I better tell it"

_A long time ago, when the Great Spirits were still young, the mans and animals lived in peace and harmony, neither the mans or animals eat meat, they eat from the fruits and gifts that the Mother Earth gave them, so , there was no hunts, the man didn't killed animals, and the animals didn't kill mans._

_It was a golden age for all the living beings._

_But everything changed one day, with Kisín, Kisín was an evil spirit; full of hate and malice, he couldn´t stand seen man's living with animals, he thought that humans were the superior species, and that the other species must have obeyed the humans._

_The legends tell that one day, Kisín descended from the sky, in the form of a snake, and he poisoned the man´s head, he tell humans that he must take advantage of the animals skin, and told the animals to give up at the humans power._

_The humans listened to Kisín words, he began to build horrible weapons, that explode and made a lot of damage, weapons that can only be made, with dark magic, after that, there was a horrible war between humans and animals, there was a lot of pain, deaths, destruction, darkness and blood._

_The Great Spirits, made because of so much unnecessary death, punish Kisín, and all the spirits that had join him, they vanished them from the sky, and lock them up on a mountain, a very similar to the one where the lights touched the earth, but this one it´s completely different, there is only darkness, hate and pain._

_Unfortunately, the humans had made a lot of damage to the nature, so the animals' didn´t trusted in the humans anymore, they go away from his ancestors' lessons, and both species, after taste the meat, couldn´t stop eating it, so, the pain, hunts and death become something common on earth, even if it was for one´s survival. _

Emily had finished the story; everyone was silence until Koda spoke.

"But that… That can´t be true"

"I don´t believe it either but… this Sangilak is taken it too serious" Denahi.

"But why he needs the good Brother Bear´s blood?" Tuke.

"He´s crazy" Denahi "That´s the only important thing"

"And he has Kenai captured?" Akycha.

"Yes" Koda "We have to save him"

"But how?" Bucky "This man has an army"

"So we" Tug, then he stood up "I´ve an idea"

Then he started to walk to the exit, where Koda also stood up and walked to him.

"Tug wait!" said Koda, the big bear stopped and looked to him "Aren´t you…"

"I´m still have to… assimilate all this, that all this years you have been a human, that Kenai was the one that… you know and all that, but right now, I know I have to help you, and your brothers"

Koda looked at hum surprised, so Tug laughed a little bit.

"I think that love works that way, it´s that strange"

With that, Tug leaved the cave, Koda smiled a little bit, at least, they have reinforcement.


	11. An Interesting Conversation

Sangilak entered to the witches' room.

"The transformed one has escaped" Sangilak.

"Yes" said the middle witch.

"But as long as he had his brother with us, he will come to rescue him, and there we´ll catch him"

"According to plan" Sangilak "So I think we have to be prepare for our guests when they arrive"

"Yes" said the oldest witch, "Also, we must be careful, The Great Spirits are aware of our plans"

"But you said they couldn´t touch us" Sangilak.

"By now, but if we don´t get to The Dark Mountain, they will stop us!"

"Don´t worry will get on there on time" said Sangilak "Then they will have no defenses against us"

"Yes, but I sense something, a spirit, it´s recruiting forces" said the oldest witch.

"So what, we have an army" Sangilak.

"Too many trust can kill a man, Sangilak" added the middle witch "Take this account, be prepare of any kind of attack"

"Okay, witches, I´ll watch if anyone tries to attack us, but only a fool will do it"

…

"Bite it" said Anastasia as she put in Kenai´s mouth a wooden branch.

"What?" asked Kenai, he was recovering his sense of sight, but Anastasia was still seen blurred.

"Trust me" said Anastasia.

Kenai didn´t had any reason to trust Anastasia, but couldn´t be worse than the beat he had received from Sangilak, so he opened his mouth and then felt a wooden taste on his mouth.

"Now what?" Kenai asked with the branch on his mouth.

"Now bite strong, is going to hurt"

"Hurt?" asked Kenai.

Anastasia took Kenai´s broken nose and put it back on his place, the nose made a _crack_ sound, Kenai bite the branch the most strong we could as he felt the pain of his nose, it was horrible, Kenai spitted out the branch.

"Ah!" screamed Kenai.

"I told you it would hurt" said Anastasia, and then she took a piece of clothing and then she wet it on a wooden pan that had hot water on it, then she started to clean the blood from Kenai´s nose with it.

"What?" asked Kenai?

"What what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"You had a rough day; this is the less I can do"

"No, the less you can do would be release me"

"I can´t"

"Why not?"

"I told you!" said Anastasia "I´m forced to make this"

"You are capable of take your owns decision, then why are you following orders?"

"Not of your business"

"When you kidnap me and my brothers it becomes something of my business"

"You don´t need to know it!" finished Anastasia, the had finished cleaning the blood from Kenai´s nose, she took the pan and put closer to Kenai´s mouth "Drink it, then spit out, for the blood"

Kenai did it, when he spit the liquid and the floor was covered by a mixture of blood and water, then Anastasia put out a wooden pincher.

"Now this is for drink" she said and then she let Kenai drink from it, a long sip.

"Thank you" said Kenai.

"You´re welcome"

Then they were silent for a couple of minutes, Kenai was looking at Anastasia, trying to figure it out what she would have been thinking, but it was so mysterious for him, first, they had fight, then she make him a favor, they fought again, making his escape impossible, beating his ass and then, she was helping him again, he couldn´t believe it.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Kenai to Anastasia, who was looking to other side.

"Shoot"

"Are you going to do me a favor after you beat my ass all the time?"

Anastasia couldn´t hold a laugh.

"I don´t think you live enough for that" she said without looking at him.

"Oh that´s really sweet, thank you, it helps me a lot"

"Sorry, I´m just realistic"

"Then you should know that your mate plan isn´t going to work and that the Great Spirits are going to punish all of you"

"You have so hope in your Great Spirits" Anastasia "That´s so sad"

"And why´s that?"

"Because the hope is bad, trust me"

"It isn´t"

"It is, trust me; I know it from first hand"

"How?" asked Kenai, now very intrigue for her words.

"It doesn´t matters!" said Anastasia looking at him "Simply not!"

"Okay" said Kenai, realizing that she wasn´t going to tell him nothing "So, if you don´t want to talk, why are you still here?"

"I have to, orders"

"History of your life"

"It´s not funny" said Anastasia with a mad look.

"Isn´t funny either that your boss wants to kill my brother"

"He´s crazy"

"Really? I haven´t notice it"

"Well, he is" said Anastasia ignoring the sarcasm "He hates animals"

"He hates animals and has animals on his canoe?"

"Ship, this is a ship, and yes he hates them, but, he uses them as slaves"

"He´s a monster!" said Kenai really angry "And why the animals' don´t fight back?"

"Because they´re afraid of him" Anastasia "The fear makes them obey"

Kenai couldn't believe her words.

"He makes us traveled around the entire world" continue Anastasia "Beyond the long sea"

"But, no one has crossed the great sea, there´s nothing out there!"

"Oh there is, trust me, he has, and there´s a lot out there, lands that you had never dream, strange creatures, things, weapons, where you think I get those" said Anastasia showing his sais.

"I imagined those thing couldn´t be from here" said Kenai looking at the weapons.

"And from his journeys, he had buy animals, weapons, he met the three sisters and brought them with him, he made a lot of people made this ship. And all of that, with only use one thing, fear, that he´s most powerful weapon"

Kenai was silent for a while, trying to believe Anastasia´s words.

"That´s… fear, are you afraid of him?"

"Not of him, of what he´s capable of do"

Kenai was now getting frightened.

"Like what?"

Anastasia looked away again.

"I think I had said enough"

"Hey!" said Kenai with a louder tone "My brother is in danger, I need to know what´s that man capable of do"

Anastasia keep quiet for a while, not looking at Kenai.

"Please" Kenai "I need to know"

"I´ll only said that one time" he keep silence for a minute "He burn down a village, when everyone was asleep, even the children, the only thing that remind of that village, was ashes"

"Even the kids…"

"Most of them didn´t make it, the ones who survive, Sangilak took them as slaves"

"He must be stopped" said Kenai, he knew that Koda was in danger, but now he was aware of Sangilak´s madness.

"Many have tried it, and many ended at the bottom of the ocean"

"Well, I´m not going to be one of them" Kenai "I´ll do anything I can to save my brother.

Anastasia looked at him.

"Are you so determinate to do that?"

"Yes!"

"Why"

"For love" was Kenai answer.

Now was Anastasia the one who was surprised.

"I have only met another man so determinate like you in my life"

"And who is him?"

"Sangilak, but he don´t do nothing for love, he do it for…"

"Hate" ended Kenai.

"Exactly" said Anastasia.

"Well, hate or love, I´m not going to let him touch Koda, if he does, he better knows what comes for him"

Anastasia couldn´t said nothing to that, she thought that it will be his funeral, Sangilak was stronger than Kenai, also, she didn´t had the courage to face him, but what intrigue her more, was why Kenai wanted to fight Sangilak, love, once she also had a big love, and it was taken away from her, but even do, the love Kenai show for his brother make Anastasia remember the love she had lost.

"It´s better if we sleep" said Anastasia "Tomorrow is going to be a rough day"

"Like you said" said Kenai, too tired to continue arguing, even if he didn´t had any intention to fall asleep "By the way, my name is Kenai"

"I´m Anastasia" she said as she put comfortable on one side of the room, she was silent for a couple of minutes until she spoke again "Good night, Kenai"

Kenai didn´t knew why, but he answered.

"Good night, Anastasia"

Then, they were silent, like if they were asleep, but they didn´t sleep anything that night, they were too busy trying to assimilate all the things that had happened them.


	12. Wolf and Tiger (2)

Denahi, Koda, Mia, Emily, Akycha, Bucky, Tim, Rutt and Tuke were sitting around the fire, Denahi and Koda were eating the fishes that Akycha and Bucky had brought them since no one of them had eat anything in the whole day, even if Koda didn´t wanted to eat, his stomach tell another thing, so he finished eating the fish, everyone was in silent, they couldn´t star to plan any plan until Tug came back.

Denahi and Koda finished the fish, then they were silent, the rain had stopped and now the night sky was clear, all the presents were thinking on his mind how will they do to free Kenai, and trying to don´t think in all the tortures the poor must had been suffering, everyone was making an effort to don´t think of it, especially Koda, but despite all his efforts, horrible images of Kenai been tortured come to his mind, he hadn´t have cried, but he felt he was going to be able to fight them back for much longer.

Then, he felt the cave was too warm, and that the walls were getting closer to them, squeezing them…

"I need air" said Koda as he stood up and went outside of the cave, once he was out, he started to take deep breaths of air, he calm down and feel a little relaxed.

"Koda" said a female voice from the caves entrance.

Koda turned to see to the cave and saw Emily outside.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"Not good" answered Koda sad.

Emily approached him and hugged him.

"I´m sorry for what happened"

Koda hugged her back.

"Thanks for been here" said Koda.

"Hey, anything for my favorite hairball" said Emily with fun, that made Koda smile.

"Do you need anything? "Asked Emily as she and Koda got separated.

"I need Tug comes back so we can made a plan" answered Koda.

"Yes, well, have any idea?"

"Nothing, I don´t know" said Koda "My mind is in white"

"Well" said Emily "Leave the wise business to your brother"

Even if the situation was a bad one, Emily´s joke made Koda smile, again.

"You know how to to cheer me up"

"It´s my work" said Emily, but soon the effect of the joke was passed and Koda sadness came back "Hey, will save him, we will"

"I know but…"

Soon Denahi appeared on the cave entrance.

"Emily, do you excuse us? I need to talk to my brother"

"Yeah, of course" said Emily, then she walked back to the cave, and then Denahi turned to see Koda.

"Said it" said Koda, looking at the ground "It´s my fault, I…"

Denahi grabbed Koda´s ear and then he pull it.

"Ouch!" said Koda, Denahi released him and Koda handle his ear "Why you did that?!"

"Don´t said that´s your fault when it isn´t" said Denahi.

"But I…"

"But you nothing, what those people is doing are not right Koda, and you don't have anything to do with them, did you hear me? Those men decide their paths; you have nothing to do with it"

Koda was about to talk, but he stood quite, he knew Denahi was right, and didn´t had any argue to fight back, but even do, he still felt like it was his entire fault.

"Do you have something, you know, like a plan?" asked Koda, wanting to change the subject.

"No" confessed Denahi "I have some ideas but … I have to wait until Tug comes back to decide anything"

"Yes, that´s the problem" said Koda "I can´t believe this"

Then Koda felt really angry, he looked to the woods, he took a rock from the ground and then it toss it away, he screamed and tossed more rocks until Denahi stop him.

"Koda!" said Denahi with a loud tone; he looked to Koda to the eyes "Calm down! Breath and then count to ten!"

Koda did what he told him and then he feel more relaxed, he looked at the woods and then he looked to the ground.

"Sorry" said Koda, he haven´t had such a rage attack since he saw a death bear cub when he was a child.

"Control yourself" said Denahi, Koda looked at him and for the first time in the night he realized that, Denahi may see very calm and wise in the outside, but it was just because he was hiding his emotions, Koda knew that inside, Denahi was burning, flames of rage.

"Isn´t easy for you either" Koda whisper.

Denahi nodded with the head.

"Not at all" Denahi "But, for past experiences I know that act impulsive in this situations, makes more bad than good"

Koda understood his brother words.

"But I´m sure of another thing" said Denahi placing a hand on his brother shoulder "We´re going to make a plan, then put it on action and then we´re going to free Kenai"

"And punish the ones who made this to us?" asked Koda.

"No" Denahi "Punish them is not our job Koda, if we do that, we will be as bad as them, also, you know from first hand that revenge is never good"

A horrible image of his mother been killed by Kenai came to Koda´s mind, and this made him feel bad for what he had just said.

"Yes… you´re right" said Koda with shame.

Before Denahi could response, they hear a lot of footsteps behind them, they turned to see Tug, and behind him, an army of bears and over them, standing on the trees branches, a lot of eagles, also, there were a lot of buffalos and moose's.

"I brought some help" said Tug with a smile.

"Wow!" said Denahi backing away a little frightened, he had only saw so many bears in one place at one time in his life, at the Salmon Run.

Koda smiled and looked to the different animals, are reunited in the same place.

"Tug, this is awesome" said Koda very happily, hope has returned to him.

"Well Koda" said Tug "Not of all this bears like humans but… the story of your brothers love has captivate them, and they want to help"

"Anything for and old friend" said one bear and the other ones yelled in approval.

"P… Please come in" said Denahi as he showed the cave "Well, better, stay here, we have to make a plan to rescue Kenai"

"Kenai, that guy was hilarious" said another bear.

"Okay, tell us what you need Denahi" said Tug.

…

While the older one were making the plan, Denahi had send Emily to found some plants, and water, Emily had brought with her a canteen made of skin, she found the plants and then full the canteen with water, with all of that, she go back to the shelter, she had an idea of why Denahi wanted those plants, she knew about some plants that made people fall asleep for a long time, Emily didn´t knew what was Denahi´s purpose with them, but she didn't asked, she thought it had something to do with the plan.

…

Koda was impatient, he wanted to know what were going to do with Kenai, what was the plan, and most of all, what part he would make, he wanted to rescue his brother, we wanted to help him, not sit down and do nothing.

Despite Bucky´s and Akycha´s words to cheer him up, and to tell him to be patient, but he couldn´t.

And when Denahi appeared, his heart almost came out of his body.

"Denahi, please tell me you have something!" begged Koda.

"Yes, but Koda, I need you to do something before" said Denahi, something in his tone of voice make him doubt.

"What is it?"

"Drink" said Denahi as he showed Emily´s canteen.

"Why?"

"Because I know you´re thirsty" Denahi "With all the… things that had happened today Koda, I know water will make you good"

Koda looked at the canteen with suspicion he took it and examined it.

"Come on Koda, it´s just water" said Denahi.

Koda looked at his older brother, then to the canteen, he drinks from it, then he gave it to Denahi.

"Thanks, it was refreshing" said Koda, but then, he felt tired, his legs become heavier than before, his head started to hurt and everything started to spin, Koda didn´t knew what was happened, and he didn´t had time to knew it, because he felt asleep, Denahi grabbed him before he felt to the ground.

"Forgive me Koda" said Denahi as he carried his little brother to the cave, Koda was heavy but Denahi could carry him.

Tug saw him and looked to Koda.

"What?" asked Tug.

"I gave him a potion, don´t worry he´s not death, but he would be sleep for a long time" Denahi.

"But why?"

"Tug, this rescue is going to be hard, and dangerous, those mans want Koda, and if anything happened to him, Kenai would never forgive me, I don´t think I could forgive myself, and I know that Koda will not follow my orders and will come with us, even without my permission, so… I had to do this" it was clear Denahi didn´t want to, but… "I hate to do things like this but… I lose one brother, I don´t want to lose another"

"And you won´t" said Tug "Time to make a plan"

Denahi leaved Koda on the cave, he saw Bucky and Akycha.

"Take care of him, he´s just sleep"

The human and bear nodded with the head, then Denahi looked to Koda.

"I´m sorry for this little bro" said Denahi, then he kissed Koda on his forehead, next, he go out of the cave, not knowing if he would saw his little brother again…


	13. A Conversation About Love

Kenai wasn´t sleeping and neither was Anastasia, the two of them were on their sides, not looking each other, and finally it was Kenai who broke the silence.

"Are you asleep?" he asked.

"No" answered Anastasia looking at him "I´m not"

"Because you don´t want or because you can´t?"

"Both of them" Anastasia.

"Yeah, same here"

Anastasia came closer to him and looked him.

"Kenai, can I ask you something?"

"I don´t see why not" said Kenai.

"Your totem is love, right?"

"Right?"

"But… I don´t understand it, it means you have to go loving everyone in your way, or what?"

Kenai laughed.

"Well, Anastasia, I really don´t know, for example, I love the people of my village, I love my friends, I love my brothers, and… I don´t know, I just tried to do the best I can every time, but I can´t really answer your question, I guess… it just happens, love is something really hard to explain"

"Yeah, and you told me that… your brother, the one who was a bear"

"Koda"

"Koda right, you love him, but… you meet him when he was a bear and even you were also a bear at the time, who can you love someone that´s not even from the same species that you are?"

"It´s like I told you, love is something very hard to explain, and, maybe there´s no explication, maybe it just happens, if someone had told me that I will adopt a small bear cub as a brother I would have call him crazy, and you see how it ended"

Anastasia open his mouth but no words came out of this, she was silent until she spoke again after some minutes.

"Will you give your life for him?"

"For him and for Denahi, my other brother"

"I can't believe it"

"Believe it" Kenai then was silent, but he found the courage to tell her "Before Koda, we were three brothers, I was the youngest, our oldest brother name was Sitka, I loved him, he was my role model, and, the day I got my totem, the day of my ceremony, I forgot to tied correctly the basket with our fish to a tree, a bear came and took it away, I chase that bear and my brothers followed me, I found the bear over a glacial and we start to fight, Sitka and Denahi found me and they join me on the battle, but, Denahi was going to fall on a crack and I took him, but I wasn´t strong enough to put him out of there, and the bear was coming for us, so… Sitka broke the glacial and he and the bear fall to the river, the bear came out but my brother… he was gone"

Anastasia understood how painful was for Kenai remember that chapter of his life.

"I´m really sorry of ear that"

"Thank you, then, I was stupid enough to chase the bear and kill her, then I found out it was Koda´s mother, I really screw it all that time"

Now Anastasia was astonished.

"I feel sorry for everything I done, but, the time has passed and I think… I have forgiven myself, but sometimes, I still feel sorry for what I have done"

"Wow, that story is…."

"I know, it causes the same reaction in many people" said Kenai smiling a little bit "At first I thought I have lost a brother, but in the end, I understood that Sitka will never leave me, and, even if he punished me for what I did, he was still protecting me, and thanks to him, I see my really path on this world"

"Koda…" Anastasia whispered.

"Oh yes, that little hairball was been also a great help, without him, my life wouldn´t have sense"

"He became that important for you?"

"Yes, and a lot more, it´s strange how things take place, don´t you think?"

"Of course" said Anastasia "A lot strange, and your other brother, Denahi?"

"I love him too" Kenai "He´s also very important for me, he´s my brother and I really care for him, and he cares for me, and, it´s funny having someone who teases you and you tease, I think that without him, my life wouldn´t have sense neither, je, it´s funny, my brother have been always the love of my life, no wait, my entire family"

Anastasia was now smiling.

"So, there´s more families you want to talk me about?"  
Kenai smiled.

"Well, I loved my mom and dad, my uncle and aunt, I love my two cousins, and I love the leader of our village Tanana, but wait, I think I can said a lot more"

"Okay, okay, I believe you" said Anastasia smiling "You are a good person Kenai"

"Thank you" said Kenai smiling, but then his face changed into one of intrigue "But Anastasia, what about you?"

"About me?" asked Anastasia.

"Yes, you tried to be a savage and dangerous woman, with no feeling but, you are not like that, I know it, from when our eyes have contact when we fought, you remember?"

"Yes"

"You know a lot about me Anastasia" Kenai "But I don´t know anything about you"

"Kenai" said Anastasia looking to the ground "I don´t like to talk about myself"

"Why not?"

Anastasia shook her head.

"It´s complicated"

Kenai examined her.

"You´re so mysterious"

"No, I´m not, I´m just… me"

"Then you don´t need to be anyone else" Kenai.

"And you want to know more about me, uh?"

"Yes" Kenai.

"Why?"

"I don´t know" Kenai "Maybe I…"

"What?" asked Anastasia.

"_Maybe I´m falling in love with you, Anastasia" _

"Nothing, hard to explain"

Anastasia laughed.

"Wow, now you´re coping me"

"You´re a smart woman" Kenai said smiling.

"Thank you Kenai"

They were on silent for a couple of minutes, but, as usual, Kenai broke the silence.

"Will you let me in some day?"

Anastasia looked at him.

"Maybe, someday but Kenai, I´m not a good person like you are"

"I don´t think that Anastasia" Kenai "I think that inside you, there´s beauty, but you haven´t seen it yet"

"And never will"

"You will"

"No I won't"

"You will, it´s a promise, I´ll help you"

"Then you have an impossible task in front of you"

"I like challenges"

Anastasia smiled.

"You´re amazing Kenai"

"Thank you"

**Kenai´s POV: **Anastasia, she´s so…

I don´t know how to describe her, the first time we met, we hated each other, she beat my ass and was thank to her that I ended up in this place, but… I don´t hate her anymore, because, the one who attacked me, is only a figure that Sangilak wants to make, to make us believe, but there´s more inside, I need to help her, and for that, I need to get out of here, maybe with his help, we can escape and defeat Sangilak and his forces.

But she seems so…

Loyal to him…

Why?

Oh Anastasia, you´re so full of mysteries…


	14. Kenai and Anastasia

"Anastasia please, I need your help"

"Kenai… I can´t"

"Please, you and me, we can escape together"

"Kenai, I can´t, I have to…"

"No you don´t, listen, let´s escape and then, I´ll take you to my village, there, you won´t have to follow the orders of bad mans never more, you… can be happy there"

"No Kenai, I can´t, please listen to me…"

"No, you listen to me Anastasia, please, I promise that if you help me get out of this, I will give you a home, with me and my brothers, you can be happy with us, trust me"

"No, it´s not that simple Kenai… Sangilak… he kidnaped my mother, and… as long as I stay with him, as his killer, he´s going to let her live. That´s why I can´t leave, that´s why I have to follow his orders, that´s why"

"Anastasia… I´m sorry, I didn't knew"

"Of course you didn´t knew! Just he knows it! I hate him, I HATE HIM!"

"Then, let´s go and rescue your mother"

"Don´t be stupid! You can´t even save yourself and now you want to save my mother, that´s foolish… besides, I don't know where she is, only Sangilak knows"

"What´s with him?! Why is him so… evil?""

"I don´t know! Nobody, the only thing we have is legends and myths, but nothing more, neither I"

"…"

"…"

"Anastasia"

"Yes"

"Your mother was the great love you lost, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

".."

"…"

"I´m sorry"

"It´s okay, there was nothing you can do about it"

"But… there is something I can do for you now, please; you still have a future Anastasia, with us, please, let´s go"

"And my mother?!"

"… I think she would have wanted to you be happy, with or without her"

"Just like your brother?!"

"Yes"

"…"

"…"

"We have to move on Anastasia"

"The only thing you want is to get away from here! You don´t care anything about me! Not all!"

"No! Wait, wait, is not what you think. I want to get away from here, yes, that´s true, but I do care for you…"

"Don´t try to be a fool with me Kenai! I know that what are you telling is not true! How you can care of me if we have only met for like… I don´t know, six, eleven, hours!?"

"Because… I don't know; remember, I have the totem of Bear of Love, and well… I have to follow it"

"Oh, now you are in love with me!"

"Maybe you´re right"

"… Liar!"

"I´m not a liar is the truth!"

"What? Did you fall in love with me? And now you want to marry me to have a lot of precious sons so we can be a happy family…"

"I didn´t say that. I said that I´m in love with you, but not as a couple, maybe I´m in love with you as a sister, or like a friend"

"…"

"…"

"Don't even smile, you hear me?"

"Why not, you should smile, I bet you have a beautiful smile"

"Are you going to start again?"

"What? I only wanted so say you something nice"

"Do you want me to kick your ass again?"

"Untie me and will see, but… I don´t want to hit you again"

"What are you talking? You can´t touch me, I´m too fast for you"

"Oh yeah, maybe I was just too tired"

"And now you have recovered your strength?"

"It can be said so but… I don´t like to fight with my friends"

"Since when are we friends?"

"Since now, if you want to"

"How many days it took you to befriend Koda?"

"Like an entire week, but those were different situations"

"Of course…"

"Come on, let´s be friends, you said I was a good person"

"You are but…. I´m not good at making friends"

"Well, you have one now"

"And… what you do when you have a friend, I never had one before"

"Well, a friend, a real friend, is someone who supports you, who helps you, who´s there to listen to you, to tell you the truth, even if you hate it, and, well… I think that´s it"

"… A friend… is there when you need him, or her?"

"Yes"

"Will be you there for me Kenai?"

"I will Anastasia"

"…"

"You kiss me?"

"I´m sorry!"

"No, Anastasia wait!"

"I…. goodbye Kenai!"

"No, please, Anastasia, don´t go! Please, come back!"

…

Kenai saw Anastasia as she leaved the room, he couldn´t understand her, at first, they were fine, and then… she had kissed him on the lips, the kiss wasn´t so long, about just two minutes, then, Anastasia had abandoned him.

Something that woman could do, was confuse Kenai, and this time, he was a lot.

At least he had discovered something about her, and what that her mother was captured, and, he wasn´t joking about the part of helping her, and take her to the village, he was going to do everything he could to help her, but he had lied in something…

His feelings for Anastasia, we had said to her that he loves her as a friend and sister, but…

He couldn´t tell that was true, the feeling was more complicated, he was…

Falling in love with her.

But, from all the sudden, Arrluk entered to the room with a horrible smile on his face, on his hands, he had a wooden stick on his hand.

"Hello Bear of Love" said Arrluk with a mocking tone.

"What do you want bastard?"

"Return you the favor for all this years of happiness" said Arrluk, then, he hit Kenai on the face with the stick.

The hit made Kenai´s nose started to bleed again, even if Arrluk had hit him on the cheek, a red line was form on Kenai´s cheek, and once again, he bleed from the mouth.

"Does it hurt, uh?" then he hit him on his knees, making Kenai writhed in pain "Tell me!"

"That´s the best you got idiot!" Kenai.

Then Arrluk hit him on the face, there was a crack noise as the stick broken, and Kenai close his eyes as he felt the blood starting to come out of his head, he spit blood from his mouth and bend his head as he took long breathes of air.

"St… still, not enough" he said to Arrluk.

"Then, I have to do it better!" he said.

Arrluk smiled.

"I have been waiting for this, since long ago…"

He was about to punch Kenai with his own hands, he raised his fist but someone grabbed him and twisted it, Arrluk screamed in pain.

"Leave him alone!" said Anastasia as she punched Arrluk on the neck, then she made him back away with a kick, Arrluk hit the wall and then Anastasia put out her sais.

"This is time, Sangilak is not here to save you!" said Arrluk.

"I don´t need him!" said Anastasia pointing with her sais at him.

Arrluk launched against Anastasia, but she dodge him and cut his arm with her sai, he screamed in pan and then she kicked him on the face twice, then one on the stomach, making Arrluk to back away, Anastasia made a flying kick and hit him on the cheek, Arrluk spitted blood from his mouth, then she stabbed him on the chest with her sai, blood came out from the chest and Arrluk screamed in pain, then, Anastasia released him and Arrluk fell to the ground, where he started to bleed to death.

"The abomination you call brother…. Will die, and the same will happen with you, all of you! Get ready…. Because your precious great Spirits aren´t going to be able to do nothing! Kisín will rise again and everything you know, will disappear"

With one final kick by Anastasia, he dies.

Then Anastasia looked at Kenai, walked until him and cut the ropes with her sai.

"We don´t have so much time" she said "They will be here soon, we have to get out of here as soon as we can"

"You came back" said Kenai smiling, but then he realized something "Anastasia… you kill him…"

"Don´t tell me you didn't to"

Kenai didn´t respond, once the ropes were cut, he tried to get up but his legs screamed in pain and almost fell down, but Anastasia grabbed him and help him to stand up.

"Thank you"

"Come on, I´ll help you" said Anastasia putting Kenai´s arm around her shoulders, then she placed a hand on his back and then they walked to the door covered by the red piece of clothing "And Kenai"

"Yes"

"If you tell anyone about the kiss, I will kill you!"

"So lovely" said Kenai as they went out of the room.


	15. Bear and Monster (2)

Kenai and Anastasia were walking to the deck, when Kenai start to felt pain on his waist.

"Wait please" he said as he put his back against the wall, then he put his right hand on his waist.

"It´s hurting you?"

Kenai nodded with the head.

"We have to go Kenai" Anastasia "We aren´t safe here, once were out, I´ll take your village, there they cure you"

"I know" said Kenai making a face of pain "I can handle it, don´t worry"

Anastasia was going to help him again, but he stopped her with his hand.

"No, I´m fine, I can walk alone" Kenai "But I can´t fight"

"Okay" said Anastasia putting out her sais "Let´s go"

They continue walking until they arrive to the deck, there wasn´t anybody at it, they have the route clear, they started to walk to the boat´s exit when they hear a growl behind them, they turned around to see Sangilak, at his left side there was the bear, at his right side there was the saber-tooth tiger, behind him, there was the mountain lion and the three wolfs, and the rest of Sangilak´s human forces.

"Are you leaving, so soon?" asked Sangilak.

Anastasia stand up in front of Kenai and put her sais up.

"Don´t touch him" she said pointing the sharp point of the sai at Sangilak´s neck.

Sangilak smiled and started to walk to them, while the animals and human wait on their positions.

"I would like to talk with Red Death, not with Anastasia please"

"Red death is gone!" said Anastasia, she and Kenai backed away from Sangilak.

"Really?" he asked.

Three men that were behind Sangilak, jumped over him, then they put out swords and pointed to Anastasia, they screamed and launched against Anastasia, she dodge the first man who tried to slice her, Anastasia hit him with her sais handle on the mouth, the man start bleeding from the mouth and Anastasia finish him off with a kick on the chest, the man fell unconscious to the ground.

The other man tried to stab her with the sword but Anastasia stopped every hit with her weapon, finally, Anastasia cut the man´s fingers and the sword flew through the airs until it landed on the wooden floor, then Anastasia she punch him on the face, leaving him unconscious.

The third man watched his two fallen partners, then to Anastasia, he screamed in anger and launched himself against her, but Anastasia only moved to the left, and then she put her feet when the man was passing at his side, making the man fall and the sword pierced his head.

"It seems Red Death is still with us" Sangilak said with a wicked voice.

"No, she´s gone, this was different" Anastasia, backing away from Sangilak to go back with Kenai.

Sangilak smiled.

"Why the lovely Red Death has leaved us? Has she found out the truth about her mother?"

Anastasia stopped.

"What?"

"Oh, didn´t you knew? That your mother slept with everyone mas who asked"

"Not true!" Anastasia.

"It was, and, in one of those, she ended been pregnant with you, her village turned his back to her and your father, they were exiled from the village, and forced to live in the woods, then, you were born, may your mother have loved you since the first time she saw you, but, you father, he hate you so much, than he sell you to me… but, he couldn´t hold your mothers compliments _Where´s my daughter? What have you done with her?_ "Sangilak said in a mocking tone "So, your father couldn´t hold it, and guess what? He ended up raping and killing your mother just two weeks after he sold you to me, all this time Anastasia, you have been working for me, free, killing, stabbing and capturing people, all for free!"

Anastasia couldn´t hold it, she was crying, tears of both pain and anger, she screamed and thrower her sai at Sangilak, but he catch it by the blade, he smiled and then he put it on his hand, then he throw it to Anastasia, she tried to catch it but she failed and the sai went through her hand.

"Ah!" Anastasia screamed in pain.

She, painfully, grabbed the sai by the handle, then she took the weapon from her hand, the blade was covered in blood and a black red hole was now on Anastasia hand.

"Anastasia" said Kenai "Don´t do it"

"I´ll be fine" she said taking a long breath of air.

She stand up and grabbed both of her hands, then she turned to see Sangilak, who was smiling, she screamed and attacked him, trying to stab him with her sai, but Sangilak dodge her, Anastasia tried to slice his eyes, but Sangilak grabbed his arm when she was going to do it, and punched her on the face.

She backed away, her nose was starting bleeding, but she wasn´t giving up, and she started to run to Sangilak, he was expecting an attack, but Anastasia jumped over him, she landed behind him and then she quickly turn his body and kicked his legs, Sangilak screamed in pain and Anastasia stand up, but Sangilak gave her an elbow on the face, Anastasia backed away, but Sangilak turn and grabbed her by the neck, Anastasia then punched him on the face repeatedly times until Sangilak´s nose started to bleed, she had lost her sais when Sangilak gave her the punch, Sangilak´s face was of anger and hate.

He started to punch her on the stomach, Anastasia couldn´t do nothing to stop him as pain started to fill her body, then Sangilak lifted her from the ground, Anastasia punch him and tried to release herself but it was useless, finally, Sangilak screamed and throw her to the ground.

Anastasia had a face of pain, and was bleeding from her nose.

"Disappointing" Sangilak said as he walked away from her.

Kenai was burning, he wanted to help Anastasia, but he couldn´t, and he had lost all of his strength, and yet, he stand up and helped Anastasia, he help her to get back on her feet.

"He…. He´s too strong" Anastasia said with a low voice, it was clear that she was also suffering.

"He most has a weak point" Kenai.

"I never discovered it" she said

"I expected a lot more of you Anastasia" said Sangilak walking to them again "You were my best warrior"

"I…. I… will never work for you again!" she yelled to him "I would rather die!"

"Is your wish" said Sangilak, then a man bring him his axe; Sangilak took it and walked to them "I wanted to wait for your brother to do this, but… you understand"

Sangilak raised the axe over them, and he was ready to hit them when… the ship started to move, all the men couldn´t still up and the fall to the ground, then…

They heard the eagles.

The sky was full of eagles that launched themselves over the ship and started to attack Sangilak and his men, they pound them with their crawls and their beak, the man tried to kill them with their swords but the eagled dodge them, they also attack the wolfs, bear, tiger and lion, the predators tried to grab them with their jaws but the eagled were too fast, besides, there was a lot of them so, it was difficult to catch them.

And that wasn´t everything, also, the sound of wrecked wood was heard and then, loud and strong steps could be heard, the door that conduct to the boat´s exit was destroyed and a lot of buffalos appeared, they run to Sangilak mans and charged them, the ones who avoid them, were attacked by the bears who entered behind the buffalos.

The mountain lion attacked one buffalo and bite him on his back, the animal screamed in pain, then, a bear appeared and punched the lion out of the buffalos back, then, another buffalo lifted the lion from the ground with his horns and then he throw him out of the ship.

The wolfs were fighting with the bears, quickly the bears beat them, and the another bear, the one who was on Sangilak´s side, was defeated by Tim.

It was a war zone between the animals and Sangilak´s forces, at the tower vigilance, there was an archer, he put an arrow on his bow, then he prepare to shoot, he pointed to a bear that was Tug, but before he could, an arrow hit him on the neck, the arrow had been shot by Mia, who was at the deck, he had climbed with a rope to get to the deck, behind her, Denahi and Emily were coming, the archer fell death to the water.

"I´ll take care" said Mia, then she started to climb the tower, once she was at the top; she started to shot arrows to her enemies.

Sangilak was on the middle of the fight, a bear tried to attack him but he punch him on the face and the bear was out of combat, a moose (the moose's had come after the bears) tried to charge him, but Sangilak grabbed him by the horns and then he broke them and then he hit him with his arm, breaking the animals neck.

At less, this was a distraction, so Denahi and Mia walked to Kenai and Anastasia, who had hide during the battle; they were too much hurt to fight.

"Are you feeling better?" Kenai asked her.

"I think" said Anastasia making a face of pain, she still had blood on her lips "It´s hurts, my chest"

"Everything is going to be fine"

"Kenai!" said Denahi running to them.

Kenai´s eyes were open in surprise when he saw his brother.

"Denahi?" he asked.

"Come, we have to run, in some minutes this place is going to be on flames!" Denahi was horrified at his brother looks, Kenai have a black eye, on his face had stains of blood on his face and clothes, also, his clothe was dirty and, it some parts, it was torn.

At the river´s bank, Rutt and Tuke were trying to set a fire with rocks, and the eagles were waiting with wooden branches.

"Come!" said Denahi helping his brother to stand up.

"I´m fine! Help her!" said Kenai.

"I will!" said Emily as she helped Anastasia "Come, you´ll be fine"

But Sangilak had seen them, and walked to them, while his man and the animals continue fighting, Mia saw him and shoot him an arrow but Sangilak catch it, just like he had done with Anastasia´s sai, Mia was surprised and horrified at seen that, she put another arrow in her bow but a man appeared behind her, he grab her so Mia punched him and then they start to fight.

Back with Kenai, Denahi was helping his brother when Sangilak punch him making Denahi fall.

"Denahi!" said Kenai, then he punched Sangilak on the face; he smiled and gave Kenai headbutt, he had the same hate that his brother, then he turned to Emily and Anastasia.

"You said you always wanted a little sister" Sangilak said mocking.

"I´m not afraid of you" Emily.

Sangilak smiled and walked to them.

"Then I have to fix that"

But before his next move, Tim appeared and hit him with his horns, making him go against the gunwale, then Tim was going to go against him again, but Sangilak punched him, making him backed away, but that gave the brothers and the girls time to act, they stand up and run to the exit, but Sangilak wasn´t going to allow it, Sangilak carried a belt on which he had his weapons.

He put out a kind of whip who had a blade at one side, he put it out and throws it to Kenai, but Denahi was faster and pushed Kenai away, receiving him the hit instead, the blade drove into Denahi´s back, he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Kenai saw this and run to his brother.

"Denahi!" he screamed.

That was enough for Emily, she looked to all sides and then saw Sangilak´s axe, that he had dropped when the animal attack started, she had now what she needed, she ran to the axe and took it, with difficulty, but she could and then she saw Sangilak.

"This ends here"

Sangilak laughed like if someone had told a very funny joke.

"You are going to defeat me?" he asked.

"She´s not alone" said Mia, she had been able to defeat the man who attacked her at the tower and was now on the deck "And this is what happens when you attack my family"

Her bow had an arrow and after finish her sentence, she shot it against Sangilak, the arrow hit Sangilak´s neck but it didn´t killed him, it just confused him, then Emily, using all his strength, hit Sangilak on his ribs, Sangilak didn´t scream but he backed away until he was against the gunwale, and then he fall from it to the water, once he hit the water, the water turn red because of the blood.

Emily saw this, satisfied that Sangilak was finally out of combat, and then Mia approached her.

"We have to go!" she yells "Eagles are starting the fire soon!"

They go to the brothers; Kenai and Anastasia were alongside Denahi.

"We have to take him out of here!" Kenai "He´s bleeding!"

"I can help him" Mia "But we have to get out of here now!"

"Let me help you" said Tim who had recovered from the punch "Here, come"

Tim offered his horns to Denahi, he grabbed them and Tim help him got back on his feet, then, with all and the blade on his back, they started to walk to the exit, Denahi with the help of Tim, Tug came and help Kenai walk while another bear helped Anastasia.

Many of Sangilak men's knew the battle was lost, so they jump from the boat to the water, but too bad for them, because they weren´t aware that on that same day, the killer whales were on the water, as soon as the man fall to the water, the whales swam until them and then they started to eat them, bitten them by the feet's and then they carried them to the open sea, there was only survive from the fall to the river that day…

And for the animals that were part of Sangilak´s team, they have seen the battle was lost, but they were smarter, they escaped by the ship exit and run to the woods, prepare for a new life of freedom.

Once the brothers, animals and girls were out of the boat, the eagles grabbed the wooden branches that were now torches, and carried them flying until the boat, there, they released the torches and the ship started to burn down.

"And that´s how it ends" said Emily looking at the burning ship.

But Emily was wrong.

Thing´s had just begun.

…

He had arrived to the river´s bank; he had lost a lot of blood, and was almost death, but then…

He saw them, the three old witches, with her white hair, wrinkled skin, horrible smell, sharped teeth's and claws.

"Come on Sangilak, our work isn´t done yet!" said the older one, with her dark cape, she covered Sangilak´s almost death body.

And then she, her sisters and Sangilak were gone.


	16. After Fight

When Kenai woke up, he felt pain in his entire body, he tried to sit him up but his rib started to hurt, Kenai made a face of pain and put a hand on it, then he felt something soft and sticky, he looked and saw a green unguent on it, then he also realized he had something soft on his nose, he also have the unguent in different parts of his body, most of them were he had been cut and punched.

"Don´t try it, you may get hurt" said Mia who was at his side "More than you are"

Kenai looked at her and smiled, it was night and there was a fire close to them.

"Hello cousin, it´s nice to see you again"

"Well, it´s nice to see you again too Kenai" said Mia smiling, then she helped to Kenai rest again, he was on a sleeping bag and Mia´s sweater was used as a pillow, Kenai placed his head on the pillow, closed his eyes and then opened again.

"What happened?"

"Denahi, Koda and you were kidnaped by… that man"

"Yes, I remember that but… I mean, how at the ship, what happened?"

"Let´s just said that some friends come to help, we defeat them Kenai"

"And the other men, the tribe of Sangilak?"

"They fell to the water and the killer whales… took care of them"

"All of them?"

"No one came out of the water" said Mia.

"And… Denahi, and Koda?!"

"Koda is fine… Denahi didn´t want him to join the battle, so, he gave him a sleeping potion, and he leave him on a cave with Bucky and Akycha to look after him, don't worry, he´s fine"

"Really?" Kenai.

Mia nodded with the head.

"He is, don´t worry, we hide him well" said Mia.

"Did… Denahi force him to drink the potion?"

"No, he gave him saying it was water, otherwise, Koda would have come with us even if we don´t allowed him, so, Denahi had to took extreme decision"

"Yes, but he did good" said Kenai with a serious look "He was right, this was too dangerous to Koda, besides… Sangilak wanted him, so, if he had come, things would have been worse, I just hope he´s fine on that cave"

"He is, we send Rutt and Tuke to tell him that you´re safe tomorrow, when sun rises, they will come"

"Perfect" said Kenai sighed in relief, but then he got an expression of fear "And Denahi?"

"He was hurt during the battle, that man… Sangilak, throw him a blade, it hit him on the back, he lost a lot of blood, but luckily we stopped the bleeding in time, he´s doing fine, he just need to rest"

Then Kenai realized that Mia´s clothes were stain with coagulate blood.

"You have been busy" Kenai.

"A lot" Mia "But… it´s okay, you´re the ones who go through a hell, not me"

"Well, we can´t have made it without you" said Kenai smiling.

"Come on!" Mia "It wasn't just me, Emily has been a lot of help, without her, I couldn't have helped you"

"Where is she?"

"She´s helping Denahi?"

"Can I see him?"

"Right now not, he needs to rest as well as you" Mia "But he´s fine, trust me"

Kenai nodded with the head, even if he really wanted to see Denahi.

"Also, your friend is fine" Mia "Spirits, that man was a monster for all what he done!"

"Anastasia?"

"The red haired woman?"

"Yes, that´s her name"

"Well, she´s fine, many of her bones were broken, and she had troubles breathing…"

"And?" said Kenai getting anxious.

"Well, when we were helping her, she screamed and attacked us, with her nails, she even bite me" Mia said "At less we managed to have her under control"

"Oh…"

"I´m happy that she haven´t had this" said Mia picking something from the ground, then she show Anastasia´s sais "We found them floating on the river, I guess are from her"

"Yes, they are"

"Well, I guess she will be happy to have them back"

"Yes, I think the same" Kenai "Did she hurt you?"

"No, she almost did, but… I dodged her"

"She can be aggressive the first time, believe me, personal experience"

"Yes I believe you"

They were in silent for a couple of minutes, until Tug approached them; he looked to Kenai and smiled.

"Hello Kenai"

Kenai´s eyes winded in surprise.

"Tug?" he asked.

Tug nodded with the head.

"It´s had been a long, isn´t it?"

"Yes" said Kenai still surprised.

"Well, I leave you" said Mia as she stands up and walked away from the scene.

Tug smiled and sits down next Kenai.

"You have grown up"

"Well…" said Kenai nervous, he hadn´t saw Tug in years, and, he wasn't sure that Tug was still going to treat him like a friend, just like when he had been a bear.

"Calm down" said Tug "I know that you´re still the bear I befriend years ago, that rock on your neck prove it"

Kenai looked to his totem and Tug laughed.

"So that´s the true meaning of the rock, you didn´t found them on a river and your brother didn´t gave it to you"

Kenai denied with the head.

"It means… you´re a bear"

Kenai nodded with the head.

"And that you´re love"

"Yes and…"

"Yes, they told me why you were transformed into a bear by the Spirit of your brother"

Kenai looked away ashamed.

"Sometimes… I said to myself that I had forgiving myself but other times… there´s haven´t been a single day that I don´t regret for what I did Tug, it´s the truth" Kenai said now looking Tug to the eyes.

"I believe you Kenai" Tug "I´ll be honest, when I first hear it… my thoughts about you changed a lot, for a moment, I hated you, but, well, you are my friend, and, a good bear, plus, the love you show for Koda it´s beautiful Kenai, so, I think that… it´s true that a good action don´t justify a bad one but, I don´t think you want to justify nothing"

"No" Kenai "Trust me"

"I do" Tug "And… it´s good to see you again Kenai"

"I wish I could stand up and give you a good greeting but…"

"Yes, you have rough days"

"A lot to be honest" Kenai "But… I´m still alive"

"I thank for that to the Spirits every day I wake up" said Tug smiling "Oh, and also, I´m not the only one who wants to said hello"

"Really? Who? Rutt and Tuke?"

"Yes, but there´s another one, a very special for you"

"Okay, you got me intrigue, who is?"

Tug smiled and moved to the other side, and then, Tim appeared and smiled when he saw Kenai, for the first time he had a good look of the now grown man that once was a little kid that had befriend him many years ago, now, Kenai was a strongly built man.

"Hello, it´s been a while"

Even if Kenai didn´t recognized Tim at the beginning, after some minutes of watching him, he smiled.

"Tim?" he asked.

Tim smiled and licked his cheek.

"It´s good to see you Kenai"

Kenai smiled again and caressed Tim on the head.

"It´s amazing! Look at you, you´re giant!"

"Well, you´re not a little kid anymore, you´re a man! And I think you have a lot to tell me"

Kenai smiled.

They began to talk, while Tug was watching them, he smiled but then his face changed to pain, maybe they have safe Kenai, but…

He wasn´t sure how we will take the notice he had to say him…

That Koda will have to go back with the bears as soon as possible…

And said goodbye to his brothers.


	17. Gone

Emily was checking Anastasia, she was lying also on a sleeping bag, with Emily's sweeter used as a pillow, on her hands she had a wooden bowl with water on it.

"Where I´m?" asked Anastasia, who started to woke up.

"You´re in a safe place" Emily said as she kneeling close to her "That´s all what matters"

"Sangilak?" she asked.

"The last time I saw him he fell to the river, then the killer whales appeared, you can imagine the rest" said Emily with happiness.

"I hope so" said Anastasia as she sit up, then her stomach started to hurt, she made a face of pain and put a hand on it "Damn it!"

"Don´t try so hard" said Emily "That man hurt you really bad"

"I have been worse" said Anastasia smiling, and then she looked to Emily "I'm Anastasia"

"Emily" she responded.

"Your hair is… is blue" Anastasia said, amazed by Emily´s blue hair.

"Oh that" Emily responded "It´s… a long story"

"It´s beautiful" said Anastasia, and then she got a serious look "Don´t let anyone make fun of it"

"Oh don´t worry" Emily said smiling "They don´t"

Anastasia smiled, then, Emily gave her to drink from the bowl.

"Thank you"

"You´re welcome" said Emily.

"So, Emily, are you… Kenai´s cousin?"

"Oh no, I´m just a friend of his brother Koda"

"The famous Koda" said Anastasia "Is he here?"

Emily shook her head.

"No, his brother, Denahi, didn´t want him to get in more danger, so… he took drastic measure"

"I would have done the same" Anastasia "And Kenai, is he fine?"

"Yes he is, he just woke up some minutes ago…" then Emily added "He wanted to see you"

"And why is that?" asked Anastasia.

Emily shrugged.

"Maybe he likes you"

"Come on" said Anastasia rolling her eyes.

"Really, it can be that" said Emily with a funny, almost mocking, tone "After all; his Totem is he Bear of Love"

Anastasia gave her a killing look.

"Are you sure this, Koda and you, aren´t more than just friends?"

"Okay, I went too far" said Emily looking away, but then she sighed and looked again to Anastasia "Maybe you´re right"

"You like him?"

"Maybe"

"He likes you?"

"I don´t know"

"You should talk to him, since when you know him?"

"Since I had eight years old"

"It´s a long time, don´t you think?"

"We have just escaped from a death situation, you received a beat, and I had to help Mia with the injure ones, I saw a lot of blood, and now, for end of the day, I´m talking about romantics advices, with you… I would prefer a suicide rescue mission again than this talk"

Anastasia laughed.

"I like your humor" Anastasia.

"Well, that´s something new" Emily "Everyone else said I´m…"

"Weird"

"Yes"

Anastasia placed a hand on Emily´s shoulder, and then she looked to her at the eyes.

"Listen Emily, you are weird, you´re a freak, you´re not like anyone else, and you must be proud of it, you´re not just one more of them, you´re special, when I was younger… and my mother was still alive, she told me about a plant, so special, that it just appeared in very limited occasions, like every fifty years, so that made the plant very special, and Emily, I think my mother was talking about you, you are that special plant Emily"

Emily had no words; she looked at Anastasia with love and gratitude.

"That´s… that´s" tears started to form on her eyes "Not many people had said to me… such good things, not even my parent´s"

"But they love you, don´t they?"

"Yes, they… just have problems, saying it"

"But they don´t abuse you"

"No, no, never, they don´t understand me but they would never hurt me"

"Be grateful for that Emily" Anastasia "You have good things, don´t waste them, not end like me…"

"How did you end in a place like that?"

"It´s a long story Emily, but trust me, don´t waste your life, if your parent´s don´t understand you, make an effort, maybe someday, they will see, if you like this boy, Koda, tell him, don´t waste time, because… because it´s painful Emily, don´t end like me"

"But…" Emily "Anastasia, you can be happy, you can still be happy"

Anastasia denied with the head.

"No, I can´t live with myself… I have sin a lot"

After some horrible minutes of silence, Emily looked at her and smiled.

"The leader of our tribe, Tanana, said that, as humans, we can make a lot of mistakes, but we can always fix them, do you regret for what you have done Anastasia?"  
She nodded with the head.

"That´s the first step, how much you have sin?"

"I´m too tired for that Emily" she said "Not tonight", maybe, later"

"Okay" said Emily, she stood up "Then, you should sleep, you had a rough day after all, I´ll see you in the morning for breakfast"

"Okay" said Anastasia lying down on the sleeping bag "Emily, thank you"

Emily smiled and looked at her.

"Thanks to you Anastasia, good night"

"Good night Emily"

Then, Emily walked away and Anastasia looked at her, then she got a sad face, she was grateful at Emily´s words and… she wanted to believe them, the idea that she could be happy if she decided to go with them to their village, it was the second person, Kenai had said to her the same, but…

She couldn´t.

…

Kenai woke up late at night, the fire was off, and everyone was sleeping, but he had heard footsteps, with difficultly, Kenai stood up and started to walk to where the sound was coming, the air was blowing slowly but it freeze Kenai´s body, he was without his shirt and the cold hit him on the chest, but he continue walking, until he saw a black figure at the distance, Kenai approached to the figure and it became clearly to him, it was Anastasia.

She had a bag on her back, and her two sais on their hands, and she was walking away from the shelter.

"Anastasia" said Kenai.

She turns her head and looked at him.

"I took some things, I hope you don´t mind, without them, I can´t survive in the woods"

"Don´t go" said Kenai.

"I have to"

"No you don´t, I told you, you can come with us"

"No Kenai" she said with a sad look "That kind of life, the one you have, is not for me… I´m a bad person"

"That can change, if you decided to come with us" Kenai "Trust me, I know that life has been rough for you, but that can change, if you come with us, please, in our village, you can be happy"

"No" Anastasia "I´m not like that, I wouldn't fit on your village"

"How are you so sure? Why don´t you try it?" Kenai "Life always can change, for good"

He walked to her and grabbed her hand.

"You don´t have to do this alone Anastasia" Kenai said "Please, let me help you"

Anastasia was now crying, Kenai cleaned one tear from her cheek with his hand, and then he looked at her right to the eyes.

"Please?" he asked.

"Kenai… I´m sorry, I can´t" Anastasia separate her hand from Kenai´s and started to run away from him.

Kenai stood still, he looked all the time the direction that Anastasia had took, he felt like if his heart had stopped, he couldn´t believe that Anastasia had run away from him, he thought in going after her like he had done with Koda after he had told him the truth, but he was too much tired, and hurt.

Behind him, Tug and Tim appeared.

"Kenai is everything alright?" asked Tim.

"Yes" said Kenai, not taking his eyes off the path that Anastasia had took.

"The female human" Tug "Had disappear"

"Yes, I know, guys, it would be better if we… go"

With Tim help, Kenai go back to his bed, he lay down on his sleeping bag.

"Kenai… that girl… was your mate?" Tim asked.

"No" Kenai "She was… a friend"

…

Anastasia walked miles and miles away from the camp, crying, not looking behind at any moment, she was calling herself a coward for don´t listen to Kenai and Emily, one another reason why she had run away, was because she was afraid of…

A normal life.

"_All this time Anastasia, you have been working for me, free, killing, stabbing and capturing people, all for free!"_

Sangilak´s words came to her mind; Anastasia made a face of pain and put her hands in her ears.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled.

"_All this time Anastasia, you have been working for me, free, killing, stabbing and capturing people, all for free!"_

_Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Free.

Anastasia screamed and throw her sais away, then her bag, then she punched the ground and started to cry, right there.

She was lost, confused, and alone…

_Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill.  
While his daughter hid and watched,  
she dare not breathe, she was so still.  
Just as an angel cried for the slaughter,  
Abraham's daughter raised her voice._

_Then the angel asked her what her name was,_  
_She said, "I have none."_  
_Then he asked, "How can this be?"_  
_"My father never gave me one."_

_And with his sword up, raised for the slaughter,_  
_Abraham's daughter raised her bow._  
_"How darest you, child, defy your father?"_  
_"You better let young Isaac go."_


	18. Wolf and Tiger (3)

Bucky and Akycha were sitting around Koda, who was still asleep, since the other had left to rescue Kenai, they haven´t said a word, because they didn't know what to said, the two were friends of Koda, but still, they couldn´t found anything to said, so, the only thing they could do was wait, and pray to the Great Spirits to the other have successes on their quest.

"So" Bucky "You´re Koda´s friend"

"Yes, I am, and so you are, righty?"

"Yes" said Akycha, after some minutes of silent, he added "He´s a good friend"

"I know" Bucky.

After that, nobody said a word more, there was nothing special until Koda started to woke up, he yawned, and then looked around him, Bucky and Akycha exchanged worried looks, Koda looked at them and winded.

"Bucky? Akycha?" asked Koda surprised "What´s happening? Where´s Kenai? Where´s Denahi?"

"Em…" started Bucky "Koda"

"What?"

…

An eagle had fly until the cave where the two boys were hiding and told them that Kenai was now free, and that everyone was fine, this notice made the three of them happy, they decided to go with them at the next morning, when the sun raised, but Koda was still mad with Denahi, he was cursing his brother for tricking him, and not let him go to rescue Kenai, so, he spend the night (he had sleep enough time) thinking in all the thins he would said to his brother to the next day.

And he thought in that all the way he and his friend do the get to the river´s bank, but when they entered to the camp, and Koda saw Denahi, all the horrible things he was planning to say disappeared from his mind.

Denahi had a black eye, and on his back he had sewn the wound that Sangilak had made him, Denahi was shirtless so the three friends had a clear vision of the wound, and Koda mouth was opened like a fish, Tug appeared and looked to Bucky and Akycha.

"It would be better if we leave them alone" said Tug.

Bucky and Akycha nodded with the head, then they follow Tug while Koda approached Denahi, he looked at his younger brother and smiled.

"I think this is my best look in years"

Koda wanted to hug his brother, but he didn´t, afraid that the wound could get worse, by Koda´s terrified face, Denahi added:

"It don´t hurts"

"Not?"

"Not so much" Denahi "I´m fine"

"Denahi! That thing on your back is…"

"I had worst Koda, and Mia knows a lot about medicine, so, I´m fine!"

Before Koda could said that it was his fault, Denahi send him a killer look, so Koda sighed.

"I known you´re angry with me Koda" said Denahi firmly "And I´m sorry, but I had no choice, it was too dangerous"

"But I could…"

"Been killed?" Denahi "What do you think it will happen with me and Kenai if you get kill? Sitka´s death was a big hit for us, now imagine how will be yours"

That made Koda sigh, Denahi was right and even Koda feel bad for judging him, yes, he wanted to join the fight, but… his brother had made the right thing to keep him safe, and that was his work as older brother, protect him. So he looked to him.

"You´re always protecting me"

Denahi smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It´s my work"

Then Denahi hugged Koda, then Koda hug him back, they were hugged for a long time, until Koda broke the hug.

"I guess you want to see Kenai"

Koda nodded with the head.

"He´s fine, we will be happy to se you, like me"

Then they walked to Kenai, ready for a family reunion.


End file.
